Ladies First
by dIStUrBEd AvOCadO
Summary: Twilight in a retelling of Alice and Rosalie's views. We suck at summaries, its not really that bad. I UPDATED! WOOT!
1. Preface

Preface

The cries of Bella rang in the air like dented bells with Edward, my brother's, sobs, tearless sobs. We couldn't cry. I bit back a sob myself as Bella let loose another strangled cry. Carlisle was stitching up her forehead. "Hold your breath, Alice, it will help," he told me. As if I would ever harm Bella, but why did her blood have to smell so good? I obediently stopped breathing.

"No, Bella, oh please, no…" sobbed Edward. I couldn't bear it any longer. The relief sank in as Carlisle gave me something to do; "Alice, go get me something to brace her leg!" I looked away from Bella's twisted, broken leg, as I set my mind to finding something to brace it with. My mind swam, my face would have been swimming too, with tears, if I had any to cry with. Instead, my body was colder than it usually was, if that was possible, but my face remained dry. What was it like to cry human tears? I would never know.

Bella was screaming; her screams curled around my ears and I didn't want to hear them, no, I wouldn't hear them! I covered my ears with my palms, but still her cries pierced through the air; they pierced through my cold, cold vampire hands. "The fire, somebody put out the fire!" she shrieked.


	2. First Sight

**Chapter 1**

**First Sight**

"_It was there, sitting in the lunchroom, trying to make conversation with seven curious strangers, that I first saw them. They were sitting in the corner of the cafeteria, as far away from where I sat as possible in the long room…"_

_-Twilight, 18:1_

It was the first day of school again. I wasn't particularly looking forward to going back to Forks High School, but we didn't have much choice if we wanted to stay here as long as we were. Rosalie looked the incarnation of perfect perfection, as usual. She had combed her glistening gold curls until they shone even more than usual. Her pale face had a sour look on it as she poked it around the doorframe of our bathroom. "Alice," she said, sounding annoyed. "Have you seen my favorite black top?"

I had seen it in the laundry the day before. "No," I said, just to annoy her. Rose could be extremely pig-headed sometimes. She was sour because she didn't have her favorite top. The act was so human that I almost wanted to laugh out loud. As if both of us didn't have the rest of eternity to wear our favorite outfits: we would never outgrow them in any case.

I continued trying to find my own favorite top. There was a word for this: _hypocrite._ I frowned, flipping through my closet a second time. My super-charged vampire brain thought. Where had I put that stupid turtleneck? Wait a minute. "ROSALIE!" I yelled, sprinting down the hall. She had a mischievous grin on her face as I reached she and Emmett's room. "WHERE DID YOU PUT MY TURTLENECK?" I asked, glaring at her. Rose smiled innocently. "What turtleneck?"

Of course, that smile wasn't going to buy me for a minute, having lived with Rose for a good half century now. Granted, I decided to play along. "Oh, nevermind. You mind if I sit down?" Rose looked alarmed for a split second before composing her face readily. "Sure," she said breezily, patting the mattress next to her absently. I noticed that her arm muscles were tensed.

As I sat down, I reached under the mattress, probing for what felt like cashmere. I found it. My fingertips grasped the fabric and pulled. It was a sock. Rosalie was doubled over with ridiculing laughter as I threw the dirty sock across the room. "That…was…Emmett's…ball-playing…sock," she gasped for air, grinning evilly at me. "OH I'LL GET YOU FOR THAT!" I launched myself and started tickling her. Rosalie, even though she wasn't ticklish, laughed.

Edward was driving as usual. Rosalie pouted, also as usual, that we couldn't be ostentatious and drive her convertible. Right, like we could stay undercover much longer with that red beast roaring around, especially over 80 miles an hour. As soon as I had lightly shut the door, Edward was off, steering the car with a relaxed hand and trying to find something jammed in the seat with the other. His eyes constantly left the road, and the car didn't swerve a bit. It felt as if we were standing still, but the flashing greenery by the window proved that assumption wrong.

There was practically only one normal road in Forks; it was a town of trails. Off of the rusted silver-railed main road was the large, rotting sign: FORKS HIGH SCHOOL. I peeked out of the Volvo's windows, seeing the almost-empty campus stretched out before my eyes. We were always here early; it came with the need for speed. I suppressed a smile, seeing a few early birds chattering nervously by the gym.

The blast of the smell of blood always hit me hard, all of the humans milling around here. They were fairly normal-smelling people; you could say that to humans, they were the average meal. It was our private joke. Every now and then, there would be the odd one out that smelled a little different, but I could handle that. After all, I'd been handling it for the last half century.

We didn't spend the summer with people; we spent it out in the open with each other. There were a lot of "camping" trips, some which were actually camping trips and not hunting expeditions. The spacious house couldn't make us reckless, even though to vampires, time is an annoyance. It was a bit sorrowful seeing everybody around us growing old, having children, when we never would. We had all the time in the world, quite literally.

The door of the shiny silver Volvo clicked shut gently behind me as I waltzed out with my small and dainty backpack slung over my shoulder, and the turtleneck on, after finally found it under the bed, (strange…). Heads turned, as few as there was then, toward us, just as they had everyday of last year. I thought that the whispering intensified. Edward's eyes were narrowed. I wondered what both he, and they, were thinking.

A bulbous red cab of an old model car caught my eye. The engine stopped blasting, and a pale girl climbed out. From here, with my powerful eyes, I could see that her skin was almost as pale as my own, which was surprising. Even with the pale people here from lack of sun, she was even paler. Her skin looked transparent. Her hair was slightly wavy and a golden honey color. She climbed self-consciously out of the car, looking around and scowling a little.

She was definitely a newbie; that much was obvious.

I looked twice. Wait. Could it be? The girl from my visions? I squinted closely. Yes! It was her. The others were already moving at a human speed toward the lunch benches. I continued looking at her as I forced myself to drag my feet along. "Move, Alice!" I commanded myself. The leaden feet moved a little. It had been a long time since I had stared at anything less than vampire. This girl was human: how could, how SHOULD she affect me and my family?

"Edward," I caught up with my older brother. His golden eyes looked at me. We always fed before the first day of school; it helped to overpower the sense of blood all around us. "It's the girl. The one from my visions." Edward's face wouldn't have shown change to those around us, but I knew him well enough to know that the wrinkled marble of his forehead was more than an itch. It was worry.

His voice was all and full of forced calm as he let it out through gritted teeth. "Let it go, Alice."

"What?" I asked him blankly. I knew that I sounded like an imbecile, but this was my brother, who had spent half a summer worrying right along with me about the girl that repeatedly appeared in my visions. "I saw that girl, Edward. Her, particularly, as a vam-" Edward shushed me. "Alice!" he hissed. "Not here," and I realized that all eyes had been turned on us, in our own little private bubble, like we always were: the pale outsiders, the ones who were different.

Jasper had his large, pale hands on my shoulders. I closed my eyes, let out an optional breath through my nostrils, and opened my eyes again, trying to stare Edward down. "No. We talk, now. I know that you don't want to face the fact that one of us will be the one to kill the girl. She will become one of us, isn't that clear? I had a vision of her multiple times, pale and with red eyes. We can't just ignore it, if that's what you're asking for, Edward! You know better than that," I said forcefully.

Edward sighed, raking a hand through his messy bronze hair. "Alice, please. Can we not talk about this? At least not now?" His butterscotch eyes were pleading. Jasper had released his hold on my shoulders. "Not now, then," I agreed. "But you can't avoid the subject forever." With that, I turned on my heel and walked ahead of my three brothers and sister to my first class as the buzzer bell rang.

My morning's thoughts were preoccupied by the girl.

Walking into the crowded, bustling lunchroom at the school was a lot like walking into a crowd of fans on the red carpet, in Hollywood. For us, the vampires, at least. I pushed open the tacky tan-colored double doors, heading instinctively toward the usual table as we had always done last year. All heads turned toward me, Alice the Graceful, and silence fell like a dark carpet across the room. I allowed myself to smile a little, but ignored them otherwise.

"Excuse me," I said politely to a group of punks, and all of their jaws dropped open. This was pathetic.

Rosalie and Jasper were already there. Edward was making his way across the room. Emmett was behind him. I pulled out my chair and was in it in the same fluent motion. I had a bottle of water, just for show, with me, but nothing else. Rosalie had an untouched plate of pizza in front of her. I raised an eyebrow at the three slices. "Rose, you know that every one of the girl population wants to know how you stay so thin." Rosalie snickered, but otherwise ignored me.

I opened my mouth, my lips humming with the speed of my words already wanting to come out of it. But Edward turned pointedly away, looking at the wall like he always did. "Her name is Isabella Swan," he said flatly, taking me by surprise. "I'm drawn to her," he confessed, looking down at the wood grains on the table. I gasped. "Edward, don't you see?" I breathed. "You're going to be the one to change her!" Edward stared at me furiously. "Alice! I don't want to talk about it."

That was that. It was all back to staring at the wall for him. Rosalie was staring at her pizza, Emmett was painfully turned away from both of them, I was still looking at Edward, painfully aware of our predicament. Jasper was inspecting his pale hand, spread out upon the lunch table. I refused to move my head out of curiosity, to simply peek at this Isabella. She was right behind us, across the lunchroom. I could hear her make the occasional comment as she was introduced to Jessica's bunch, and then she fell silent.

Edward had a frustrated expression on his face, and he turned his head slightly. At the same moment, Isabella looked up. Their eyes met for a split second before Isabella bent her head, a pretty shade of red in the face, and briskly lowered her head a little more so that her long gold hair covered up her face.

My brother kept looking at her a little longer. His stare was intense, frustrated, and looking a little bit angry. After a moment more, he looked away. I risked a glance at the girl. She was peeking at Edward, but Edward ignored her. The tendons stood out on his clenched fist on the table. I understood what it must be like for him, to be this close to a favored human that smelled remarkable. Her smell was different from the rest, it was floral in a way.

The rest of us felt it too, but it must have been worse, oh so much worse, for Edward.

Edward drove even faster than usual on the way home. The Volvo was almost protesting against the speed. I glanced at the speedometer. It was nearing 95. I pretended that I had never seen it and glared out of the window, at the flashing greenery and the houses that all looked identical. At this speed, we would be home in under 5 minutes. I adjusted my hand to a more comfortable position under my chin.

Our large, spacious house loomed up ahead. I was first out of the car, even faster than Edward. He seemed to be trying to race off the feeling that Bella, as he had told me to call her, gave him. The door was open before I was halfway there. "Slow down, Edward!" I said, worried about him as he glared at the floor, holding the door open grudgingly for me and Rosalie. Rosalie was all pig-headedness as she went up to her room.

"She's human," she sneered to Edward. "You can't even handle that?" Edward's silence scared me more than if he had just roared at her.

Edward must had told Carlisle about this newest problem, because as we sat down that night in my room, just me, Edward, and Jasper, he seemed very grave when Carlisle came in. He smiled, but it was an aggravated, bothered sort of smile. I put my elfish face in my hands. Why had I ever had a vision of her, especially as one of US?

"Its alright, Alice," said Carlisle, guessing my thoughts. "Its not your fault." I felt the slight creak of the sofa as he sat down next to me. I still had the comforting dark shield that my hands created around my face as Carlisle's muscular arms wrapped around me. I peeked around the cracks of my fingers. It was all dark, so I put my hands down and just let Carlisle, my adoptive father's, kindness wash over me.

"Its really not your fault, you know," whispered Edward, the first words that he had said to me since lunchtime. I wanted to throw my arms around them, Jasper, Carlisle, Edward, for being my family. It was a good thing I was going to have them for the rest of eternity. I mean, I should have cheered up: Edward had it worse than I did. I told him so, which drew the first smile I had seen on his face in a while.

We were a family. Whatever troubles the new human girl Bella might bring into our lives, we were going to deal with it: after all, we had all the time that we needed to figure it all out sensibly.

**A/N: Please review! (Thank you for the review, by the way. This chapter was by Kami. Haillie will do the next chapter: All Alice chapters are by Kami, all Rosalies are by Haillie). The preface was short: because it was a preface. Hope this one was long enough!**


	3. Open Book

**Hello! I'm Haillie, the second writer in this Fan Fiction, I'm not as good of a writer Kami, but I'll try. Okay, so now, in Rosalie's point of view. Enjoy! (And then review)**

**Chapter 2: Open Book**

"The next day was better . . . and worse"

-Twilight 29:2

I stepped out of the shiny Volvo and headed toward the lunch benches, Edward seemed more on edge then usual, humans; they ruin everything. He had even chosen to skip school today. I brushed back my hair; I could feel the stairs of hormone crazy teenage boys staring at me. Alice poked Jasper in the ribs, and nodded her head toward the ugliest car I had ever seen, if it could even be called a car. It was more like a box with wheels.

That was the first time I had ever seen Bella Swan, for humans are of little interest to me. How could a small, powerless human have such a great impact on Edward, to point, it almost drove him insane. The word appeared in my, _love_. Had Edward really found something special in this human girl?

We reached the lunch benches; even now we were still being stared at, it felt as if I were always watched. Emmett pulled me onto his lap.

"Well she's nothing special," he said it in a whisper, human's couldn't hear,

"Well there has to be something," Alice wondered aloud, my gaze shot to her,

"How can there be something so "_special"_ about a human girl?" I asked, rolling my eyes slightly, Alice gave me a dark look.

"I don't know, Rosalie, funny you should be saying that,"

Alice glanced to Emmett, who didn't seem to want to be apart of it. I stopped, she had a point, I opened my mouth, in attempt to find a decent answer, but the loud bell sounded before I could answer. Saved by the bell, literally.

The entire day seemed to be dragged together, in one long session, the day look forever to end. It was already bad enough having men stair at you all day, and being alone in a class full of humans without another vampire, but to have that human floating in my thoughts, I needed to clear my head. Tonight would be a good night for hunting, or perhaps shopping, yes, shopping would be good. I would need another black top I'm sure since I knew Alice would hold it hostage for her turtleneck, which was safely hidden in Edward's room. Gosh I hope he didn't find it.

Then, before I knew it the bell sounded, I jumped out of my seat, almost running at full vampire speed out of the tan building. Emmett, Alice, and Jasper were already waiting. I could leave! At last! I slid onto the back seat, next to Emmett, and car started out of the school parking lot. I was never so happy to leave this place in my life.

The human for the time being had left my thoughts, but returned as we pulled up the driveway. Once again I slid out the Volvo and into the house, dropped my backpack carelessly on the ground. Something was different, everything seemed, tense.

I could hear Edward playing the piano in the living room. I glanced at the living room doorway and saw Esme. Her face seemed worried as she played with a strand of her long hair, wrapping it around her finger. I stood their, simply looking at Esme's worried face as she watched Edward press the white keys. I turned my head to look at Emmett, who had noticed this as well. I slowly walked down the hall, careful not to make any noises to alert Edward.

Walking up to Esme she nodded toward Edward,

"He's been their all day," she said quietly, "just playing," the notes filled the air, it was a soft beautiful song, that echoed though the room. But by the look on his face, he was thinking about _her_ again. In my mind I let out a sigh or relief that he had gone up to his room and discovered Alice's clothing. I had been using his room as a clothing stash for a while, and thank the stars he hadn't figured it out yet.

I turned around, walking back up the empty hall, and up the great staircase, taking one last look at the troubled Edward before heading toward my room. I wanted to despise him, tell myself he was going to uncover our secret to everyone by this girl, this part of me was filling my head quickly, but then, a smaller part, knew what he was going though, knew what it was like, to stair someone like what Emmett was to me in the eye, and not do anything.

I turned the door handle, walking into my room; Emmett was lieing on a couch, hands over his eyes. I walked across my room. It was a pale yellow color, with a huge dark brown couch in the middle of the room, facing a TV. Another side of the wall was cover in my magazines, and hair supplies, and makeup. Buy hey; if you're going to have to be surrounded by humans all the time, you might as well look your best.

The other wall had a long dark closet that ran all the way down it. That would be my clothes, and all the shopping trips with Alice weren't helping it either. At the end of the wall like closet was the entrance to a large bathroom. It was pale pink color, I had spent decades designing it, and everything from the large bathtub to the flawless counters, and it was almost ironic, what little time I spent in the beautiful room.

On the other side next to the bookshelf was another room, Emmett's closet. I space I had never seen before, and a space I didn't want to see in the near future, for even though I knew Emmett loved me with all my heart, I knew he would be quite annoyed with me if Alice and I set to work on his closet.

And last, was the bed, a dark wood, on the last wall with the large windows on either side of it. Even though I couldn't sleep, it was still a place to relax, with or without Emmett. (My poor attempt at a little fluff)

I looked back to Emmett, who hadn't moved, but rather shifted into a stone like statue. I walked over to him, kissing him lightly on the forehead and gracefully jumping on the couch.

"I don't understand Edward," I spoke thoughtfully, "His reasons for falling for a human girl he knew for an hour, and if he has finally found his love, why not change her," pushing my fingers though my hair. Emmett turned toward me, like he was taking something great in. He had told me before he was just taking in my beauty every time he saw me. I don't believe him, but I try my best.

Then the piano music stopped, and I heard Edward quietly walk up to his room. Then the soft footsteps stopped in front of my room. My mind went to the clothes stash in his room. NO! I needed to think about something else, anything else. He'd kill me if he knew I had been hiding Alice's clothes in his room. Uh, shopping! I love shopping! Maybe I should go right now, heh, Edward get out of my head.

His footsteps started up again, going faster this time, he was almost running toward his room, he knew, he found it. Oh great, 3, 2, 1,

"ROSALIE!" his scream echoed from his room, right on time. Alice was up in his room in a second, then in front of me holding up the many things I had stashed in Edward's room. Her black purse, the turtleneck, her favorite dress, the silver pair of shoes, lip gloss, a pair of shorts, her red bracelet, and her t-shirt. Uh-oh.

-----

It had almost been a week since Bella had arrived at Forks High School, and almost a week since Edward teamed up with Alice and my clothes started vanishing out of thin air, stupid hiding spot.

Edward had gone to school today. Esme had ordered him to, with the mother like look that only parents have, the look that makes you want to obey every command. Bella had also arrived at school. Ugh, I wish Edward would just change her or kill her; this was starting to get old, fast.

The morning flew by and it started to snow. I knew this meant war between Edward, Jasper, and Emmett, ugh, men. As I entered the lunchroom, I was greeted with stairs as always, and I quickly walked over to Alice, was sitting peacefully with an apple and some water in front of her. I slid on the other side of the bench; I wasn't even going to bother asking her where my favorite shoes disappeared.

"Edward's going to change her," Alice said, a hard look in her eye,

"What?" I zoned out on all the "Bella" talk anyways, might as well be caught up now,

"I've been seeing her at our house, but human," my mouth dropped open. Bella, out house, HUMAN! I felt anger, knowing that would have meant Edward told her out secret. How else would he explain the lack of food in our house?

I looked down at my hands, trying to think of something smart to say,

"Human?" was all I could whisper, Alice nodded.

"I keep having visions now, that she will become one of us someday," Well you don't need future powers to be able to see that coming.

"Really now?" I said trying to sound interested, this human took up way too much thought. Alice rolled her eyes, finding I didn't care at all.

Before we could say anything else the three boys deiced to show up. Soaking wet. Emmett leaned down to kiss my cheek, water dripped from his hair,

"Emmett!" I scolded, then I had an idea, I ran my fingers though his hair as he sat down next to me, I raised my wet hand to Alice who was trying equally hard not to get wet.  
"Alice," she turned to me, just enough time to flick my hand and get her face. Alice laughed as she ran her hand through Jasper's hair, and flicking it toward me, I ducked behind Emmett just in time, take that, I smiled as Emmett shook his head, getting me wet. I'd get him back later.

I looked toward Edward, he hadn't said anything in a while, and sure enough he was staring at Bella. Great. She blushed, letting her hair cover her face. I looked at Edward; by the way he looked I would have guessed he thought she didn't like him. He had a lot to learn about girls. Emmett caught on, leaning toward Edward he whispered,

"I think she likes you," at that the whole table burst out laughing, if Edward could blush he would have, instead he picked up his water, and tossed some of the water at Emmett, Emmett stuck out his tongue,

"I'll get you later," he whispered,

"Keep dreaming," Edward smiled, once again looking back to Bella.

**Hope you enjoyed it. Please review! It took me a while to write this, and I was rushed so I didn't get to read it over, so there's bound to be a lot of mistakes, but please tell me what you think of it, this was not easy. See you guys again for Chapter 4! Hopefully it will be a better chapter.**

**-Haillie**


	4. Phenomenon

**Chapter 3**

**Phenomenon**

"_I saw several things simultaneously. Nothing was moving in slow motion, the way it does in the movies. Instead, the adrenaline rush seemed to make my brain work much faster, and I was able to absorb in clear detail several things at once…_"

-_Twilight, 55:6_

Enough days had passed for me to figure out that Edward was not going to bother talking to me about Isabella.

It wasn't fair; he talked to her and seemed to be friendly enough, but he completely ignored me and what he called "my pestering". I should have been happy for him, I knew, that he was able to control his thirst better than Emmett had. He seemed to find her amusing, or at least, that was what I was able to draw by my own observing for my conclusion about her.

That was why the car crash happened without warning.

It was one of those days that vampires love; cold, gloomy, and sunless. Besides the fact that it was snowing in the night and that the road was all slick ice, it was a pretty normal weather forecast for Forks. Edward drove just as fast toward the high school, not seeming even to notice that the road beneath the Volvo's wheels was pure, dirty ice. I watched as usual as scenery sped by.

The high school was normal as usual. Bella was climbing out of her red truck. The glinting silver on her wheels told me that she had snow chains on the wheels. Smiling to myself, I climbed out of the car. Edward, Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett squeezed out after me quickly, shaking themselves out and looking amused at the people already making snowballs and throwing them everywhere.

That's when it happened.

Tyler's van had gone out of control. It was spinning across the deadly ice across the parking lot, people were screaming, panic was everywhere. My focus was not on all this, surprisingly. It was on the lone figure that was directly in the van's path: Bella. Edward had stiffed next to me. Suddenly, he wasn't there anymore. My eyes were fast enough to realize that he had stopped the van with his shoulder, and Bella was looking dazed on the ground as he pulled her legs out of the way just as the van crashed down.

It took the human students of the school a moment longer than the vampires had to realize what had just happened. Car goes out of control, girl nearly gets killed, Edward Cullen acts in superhero mode and saves her. Next to me, Rosalie scoffed but otherwise said nothing as she glared reproachfully at Edward. I was sure my face must have been set in a grimace, because Edward was not looking at us, probably out of shame.

Bella was put on a stretcher, and sent to the hospital. I almost laughed at her complaints that she was absolutely fine, and glaring angrily at Edward because he refused the stretcher. Her feet disappeared into the ambulance, and the sirens wailed as they took off. Thankfully, the wheels of the ambulance had snow chains. Edward followed in the Volvo. "Great, he follows the _human_ girl," sneered Rosalie. "How are we supposed to get home?"

I was sure that Emmett was no fan of this idea, but he put his hand on Rose's shoulder nevertheless. "C'mon, Rose. Give him a break. You can't even tell that the poor vampire's in love?" Rosalie glared at her sweetheart. "That's exactly the problem, and also exactly why I won't give him a break." With that, she turned her back on us and stalked angrily away. People tended to shrink back from her, dwarfed by her perfection.

Jasper and Emmett looked after her for a moment before looking at me. I shrugged. "Nothing we can help." People were already talking about what had just happened. Rosalie pointedly ignored it all. I wondered how the noise couldn't NOT attract her attention, but just like I had found Bella was good at, Rosalie had always been good at blocking out painful and unnecessary things from her brain. This was one of them.

"He's going to ruin our entire setup here, don't you see that?" she screeched as loud as she dared to. "That _human_ is going to ruin it all!" I sighed, instantly regretting my choice to tell her about the visions that I had been having. Jasper must have sensed my uncomforted vibes, because the sense that I needed to sleep, though that was an impossibility. It gave my mind a nice, fuzzy fogged-over feeling. It was a relief not to think.

Jasper's big hands under my arms woke me out of the semi-coma. "Alice!" hissed he in my ear. "Snap out of it!" My mind was woozy. "But Jasper…" I groaned. "You put me into it!" Jasper looked worried, his un-focused blond-haired head swimming in my eyes. "Thirsty…" I choked. My throat was dry. I needed to drink. The scents of my fellow students swam up my nostrils. I clenched my fists.

"We'll go right now," said Jasper firmly. I was up in his arms in a moment, and we were in Edward's Volvo the next. He had left it here, probably preferring to run to the hospital. I slumped back against the front seat's leather headrest, feeling faint. My pale hands rested against my faded jeans. Outside the window, Rosalie and Emmett had already turned their backs on us, melting insignificantly into the crowd.

Next moment, I couldn't observe anything more because Jasper's speed-driving had knocked my head back again. We were out of the High School parking lot before any human would have thought possible. I smiled in my stupor, Jasper's eyes were on me, though I wouldn't have worried about a ticket on my life. We were vampires, for heavens sakes, vampires. He could try to crash and not succeed.

The familiar goat rocks loomed up ahead of us. Emmett's favorite hunting spot, it figured that Jasper would take me here. Snowball fights included with a 2-in-1 bear dinner, I thought sarcastically. Jasper opened the Volvo's door for me and I climbed out, the wilderness washing into my senses. I was feeling better already in the anticipation of a good, long feeding session. Jasper smiled at me again and kissed my forehead gently. "You'll be OK, Alice," he soothed me.

I let out a low, guttural growl to let him know that I was fine, and let my instincts take over. Instantly, I was more animal than vampire. The scents of the forest hit me hard, and mixed with them, the scents of several grizzlies out on the prowl. Next to me, Jasper was looking lethal as he started to run, in a cat-like position. I followed his lead, sprinting. The sun was peeking out between some clouds, and my skin glistened like a thousand inset crystals.

Nothing like a cranky grizzly.

The enraged roar of the bear filled my ears. The smile brushed my lips faintly before disappearing as I pulled back my lips. The scent was intoxicating. The woods gradually opened up into a small grassy clearing, and the scent of a mother grizzly and her two cubs filled my head, it filled my senses. I didn't know what I was doing, I couldn't know what I was doing, but 2 more deafening roars and frightened squeaks from the cubs were all I heard as Jasper and I attacked.

Sweet, red blood filled my mouth and I drank thirstily. The bloodlust took over, and I just let my mouth do the thinking. I didn't care that I was getting my clothes wet and dirty, the drink was too good. As the blood finally drained away, I looked up, and Jasper was next to me, already cleaned off. "Better?" he gasped, laughing slightly. His now light-butterscotch eyes glinted. I guessed that mine must have been around the same shade.

"Very much," I murmured, falling gratefully into his outstretched arms. I buried my face into his sun-warmed, marble chest, not wanting to think and reveling in the fullness that the blood had given me. I no longer felt faint at all, though that was probably the closest I would ever get to fainting. A vampire couldn't faint, could they? I looked up into the sparkling white face of my sweetheart. He was like the statues that you see in front of museums, pale white and sparkling in the sun.

This was better than meeting a Greek god. Jasper was better than anything that I would ever meet. "I love you," I said to him, for no particular reason. I just needed to let him know that. Jasper looked surprised but pleased. "I know that you know this too much, but just in case you need to know it more, I love you too," he said back. He leaned down and his marble lips met mine. I smiled at the gentle kiss, as he picked me up.

"Now, Edward wouldn't want us to be late home so he can tell us all about how he teased Bella into the hospital," said Jasper, his gold eyes still winking at me. I smiled back at him as he ran his hand gently through my spiky black hair. "I don't know if we would want to miss it for the world or not," I prompted. Jasper laughed. "Well, I'd say Edward would be very disappointed if he found you absent. He's been wanting to find some more of Rosalie's socks."

My eyes widened. "You know about that?" I asked accusingly. Jasper was positively chuckling now. "Alice, Alice. I know practically everything about you. Besides, Rosalie doesn't exactly make a secret of her dislike of the last few remaining white socks. You don't have to listen to her grumble, because Emmett's already given up listening to her, and she won't talk to you or Edward. That leaves me."

I laughed at him joyously. "Well, if I knew that I was putting you through that torture, I would stop."

The woods flew by as Jasper flung me over his back and started to run. I never knew that he had it in him, to carry a fully-grown vampire on his back and run. I was sure I wasn't exactly light, even if I was small. Vampires can add a lot of weight onto your personal self when you're changed. A branch gently grazed the marble of my face. The sun's shafting rays felt wonderfully warm on my skin, and I didn't want reality to come back.

---

Edward was waiting for us as we came back, though not just sitting there after having completed his homework in less than 2 seconds. He was playing a beautiful melody on the piano. I had never heard him play anything as beautiful, and neither had, evidently, Carlisle or Esmé, because they were leaning against the door, looking mesmerized. Edward took no notice of me and Jasper's entrance, he only kept on playing.

It sounded like he was composing the music, because once in a while, he would stop to write something down or frown and make an adjustment. Then he would play that part of the music over again. Just when Emmett came in and Rosalie stomped up the stairs and completely ignored all of us, the song became a heart-melting, flute-like sounding piece. It was the birds chirping outside, the trees bending under the wind, and, faintly, I was surprised to hear, it reminded me of Bella. Edward's eyes were smoldering at the white and black keys as his pale fingers, almost as pale as the keys, glided over them.

"He really does love her, doesn't he?" murmured Jasper next to me. Evidently he had heard the trace of Bella in the music too. I wasn't sure if he was talking to himself or to me, so I murmured back, "I think he does. I really think he does."

**A/N: This chapter was written by Kami. Please review! And thank you for all previous ones. HAILLIE YOUR CHAPTER DID NOT SUCK.**


	5. Invitations

**Hello, again. I hope you enjoyed my last chapter (chapter 2). Thank you everyone who reviewed! I was so happy from all the reviews I wrote this chapter right away! It was my fellow writer Kami, who slowed down the process. Ha-ha! Not my fault this time! Well enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. This applies to everything in this fan fiction. **

**Special thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far!**

**Chapter 4: Invitations **

"Stupid, shiny Volvo owner."

-Twilight 83:4

Days after the accident and it seemed like Bella had taken over the house. Every conversation had something to do with the human. I didn't see what the fuss is about. She's not even pretty! Not to mention she had almost ruined everything, Edward almost ruined everything, and he was relying on her word, a small little human high school student's word? We were doomed.

Right now, it was the most Bella free night I have had in a while, no one was glaring at Edward, or ranting on about the accident, and the talk of killing or changing the human, because Edward did break the law, has stopped. Pity too, she needs to die, she has seen too much.

The human was starting to take over _my_ mind as well. Edward was gone as usual, to watch the human sleep. I really don't see why you would need to watch anyone sleep.

I slowly walked upstairs, I needed to go shopping again, not only to get my thoughts off the human, but my clothes were still vanishing, and hadn't been returned. I think I have answer to that though.

I finished walking up the long winding staircase, and then slowly walked toward Alice and Jasper's room. I knocked, waiting for a response,

"Come in," Alice's small voice echoed though the large room. I opened it, standing in the doorway like some hero. Alice glanced up from her book to see it was me, and then turned away. I crossed the room and plopped down on the bed next to her.

"Alice," I said resting my chin on my hands,

"Go away, I'm reading," she said not looking up from her book,

"Alice," I said again, Alice looked up at me,

"What?"

"The game is up, sorry but you and Edward can no longer steal my clothes," I said happily,

"And why not?" she asked raising one eyebrow,

"I'm installing a vampire proof lock," I smiled, Alice looked confused, "That also goes by the name Emmett," I widened my grin,

"Does Emmett know he is about to become the next alarm system?" she asked with a smile, I shifted, he didn't, I was going to play helpless victim tonight, and then ask him, that always worked. Alice smiled a cheesy grin,

"I wonder if Emmett will fall for it," she said, I had been using this plan for the past 50 years, and it worked every time, but by the grin Alice's was giving me now, made me not so sure. Instead of shaking the answer out of her, I flipped my hair behind my shoulder and walked out of the room, I'd just have to find out.

I walked back down the hall toward my room, I knew he was in there, I opened the door and his eyes flashed to me, he smiled and went back to watching TV. I walked over to my closet; this was going to be funny. I opened the door and gasped, I was doing what I did best, being a drama queen.

"Oh no! Emmett! That evil Alice took my stuff again!" I said walking over to him; he looked deep into my eyes, even though I hadn't looked to see if anything new was missing, I still had to play the card.

"I think she took my black bracelet too!" I said pouting next to him, knowing very well he had given that to me years ago and it meant as much to him as it did to me, he loved it when I wore it. He looked so clueless as I preformed my grand act, the same act he had been watching forever. Men, they can't catch on to anything, can they?

"Emmett?" I asked,

"Yes?" he said, his eyes locked with mine,

"Could you guard my things so they aren't taken from me?" I said batting my eyes a little, Emmett blinked, he was dazzled, and it was almost too easy. He looked around the room, I knew he wouldn't want to guard my stuff 24-7, but I also knew he would never say no to me, right now he was looking for a distraction, next he would give up and say yes, as always.

Just as he looked back to me, to say yes, Edward's Volvo pulled up in the drive way, making a creaking noise, probably had to work on that car again, the speed was getting to it, the Emmett's face lit up, he had found something, drat!

"Uh, Edward might need that repaired, got to go!" he said kissing me on the cheek and running at full speed downstairs, I looked toward the doorway to see Alice laughing,

"Stupid, shiny Volvo owner," I mumbled crossing my arms.

--------------

"SHUT UP!" I screamed we were in the Volvo on our way to school. The talk was once again about, guess who, Bella! Wow what a surprise. I had finally exploded; everyone's eyes were on me.

"Do you realize you obsessed over a human girl who smells good? Thinking, talking about it isn't going to help anyone." I replied coolly, trying not to scream anymore. No one moved, just stared at me,

"She's right," Jasper said dumbly, well of course I'm right, I don't just say things to hear myself talk. Edward's eyes narrowed at me, he was either mad at me for what I just said, or what I just thought.

"Rosalie-" Edward started but I cut him off,

"Edward, " I said matching his tone.

"Let it go, you said yourself you would leave if you had too, but to me it seems like you have already done that, so why is everything about Bella?" Edward gave me a dark look, turned around and went back to focusing on driving. I had got though to him! At last!

The rest of the drive to school was quite, no one dared to talk. As we climbed out of the car, we walked though the parking lot, and then over to the lunch tables, waiting for the bell to ring. I looked off at the school walls, needing somewhere to look, I scanned the notice board, for nothing special, then I saw a bright yellow poster, I knew they only used that yellow when, oh on, I leaned forward, just enough to read it:

**FIRST TUESDAY OF MARCH,**

**GIRLS' CHOICE,**

**SPRING DANCE!**

Oh no! Great, my life was over, every boy in the school would ask me to that dance, girls' choice or not. Being as beautiful as I was drove me nuts sometimes, because it meant contact with humans. I could only hope it would be sunny for the next two weeks. Then the old bell rang, and I was off to first period.

I took my usual seat in English as some boy approached me, I hated humans, sometimes I could swear they were out to get me, or trying to irritate me to death,

"Uh, Rosalie," the boy started, shuffling his feet,

"No," I said sharply, turning my head, the boy turned back around and walked went back to his seat. And he, and all the other boys should stay there, away from me, far, far, away.

By lunch I already had 14 boys ask me to the stupid dance, why human's got so worked up about small things like this I'll never know. I walked up to the table, to find Alice, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward already there, I slid next to Emmett, muttering something about stupid human boys. We didn't talk much, to many people staring at us today, probably wanting to ask us to the silly dance. All of lunch we just stared at our food, waiting for the bell to ring. It seemed like a lifetime before it finally did.

By the end of the day, 28 boys had asked me to the dance, I guess they were near sided and couldn't read the part that said, "girls' choice." twelve before lunch, seven during lunch, and nine after lunch had all tried, or did, ask me the same question. It better be sunny tomorrow.

I walked once again across the parking lot toward the Volvo, instead of being parked, with Edward waiting in it as usual; he had pulled out in front of Bella's truck, (also known as the box with wheels) watching her talk with some guy. Oh great, now we get to listen to Edward ramble on about how this guy is not meant for Bella, why did she ask him out!

The world really _was_ coming to an end.

As I tried to dodge every male in the school, along with all the cars, I finally made it to the Volvo, Jasper was sitting next to Edward not paying any attention, and Emmett was in the back seat sitting next to Alice, I smiled, I could leave now! Good-bye hormone crazy teenage boys! I opened the door, sliding in and kissing Emmett on the cheek lightly. Finally!

Then I noticed the twinkle in Edward's eyes. He was watching some boy ask Bella out, I watched her refuse him. At least Alice and I weren't the only ones. Just before Edward hit the gas petal I heard Bella mutter something, so softly, I had to replay it in my head a few times to finally catch it,

"Stupid, shiny Volvo owner," she said, realizing Edward had trapped her.

And out of all the problems Bella had given me, I had to add one more thing to her bad list, phrase stealer.

**I liked this chapter. Okay well I hope you enjoyed it, it took my forever before I finally figured out a start for this chapter. Please review!**

**And thank Kami for not hating my chapter,**

**See you guys at chapter 6! **

**-Haillie**


	6. Blood Type

**Chapter 5**

**Blood Type**

"'_Are you frightened of me now?' The heavenly smile vanished, and his face was suddenly serious. 'No.' But I answered too quickly. The smile returned…_"

-Twilight, 107:3

The day was starting out pretty normally, at least as normal as it could be for us. In exactly 2 minutes and 57 seconds later, Rosalie would notice that her favorite and last pair of silken socks were missing, and start screaming at Jasper for no reason at all, telling him to go and talk to me and Edward. I smiled to myself, thinking of the new hiding spot in Edward's shower that we had put them. If she ever did manage to find them, she would never want to wear them again.

In biology, Edward's class was doing blood-typing, as well as mine. I decided to ditch school entirely today, after hitching a ride with Edward. But Jasper persuaded me not to, saying that it could have interesting results. "Interesting results?" I questioned him. Suddenly, the ground was not under me anymore. Not another vision. Bella was being carried to the nurses office by Edward, and then the vision stopped abruptly to be replaced by Jasper's anxious face.

"Alice, what did you see?" he asked, and I could tell that he was trying to be calm. "Nothing," I muttered, averting his golden eyes, slightly darker than they had been yesterday. "Nothing that we need to worry about." With that, I lifted my head and allowed myself a brief smile at him before dancing off to first period History. Today was turning out to be a not-so-normal day after all.

---

I headed for the usual table at lunchtime, having just ditched bio. Blood typing. Why did they have to do that? I reasoned with myself and toyed with a few possibilities, including the fact that it was put there to torture vampires, when Rosalie's enraged voice captured my attention instead. She was the first one at the table, and her pale face was looking livid. I followed her gaze. Edward was sitting with Bella at a separate table. Goosebumps rose up my arms.

"Can you _believe_ him?" seethed Rose. She didn't seem to notice that I had appeared at all. Her eyes were riveted on the back of Edward's head, and Bella's blushing face as she toyed with the cap of her lemonade. "And the worst part is, what they're talking about," she continued to glower at them, as if she wanted to incinerate Bella to pieces of ash. "He's asking her _what she thinks we are_! Alice," (apparently she did notice that I existed), "Do you KNOW what that could spell out for us?" Her gold eyes riveted on mine.

I was unwilling to take Rose's view on this, because Bella was just so likeable. Rosalie, on the other hand, could always be the antagonist. I smiled and looked away from her livid face, seeing Jasper coming in. All female eyes either averted his on purpose, or stared at him openly. This was getting too old, I laughed. The spring dance was coming up: of course I was going with him, though the teenagers didn't seem to get that through their skulls. Their hormones were doing the talking here. Gross.

I picked absently at the dark red apple between my hands. It was dropping in temperature pretty fast from contact with my cold hands. I didn't bother to look up to see Bella and Edward talking; I knew what they were discussing. I hadn't had a vision about it, but it didn't take a crystal ball to tell you that she was going to discover our dark secret sooner or later. Emmett snickered, evidently hearing the same thing that I was: Bella thought that Edward was bitten by a radioactive spider? I chuckled under my breath.

Rosalie continued to seethe to herself. I wondered if she was contemplating a death plan or two in that brain of hers.

Guiltily, I thought back to how I had used Jasper to protect my favorite blue silk purse from Rosalie, the same way she used Emmett as the vampire-security lock. So far, the purse was safe: it hadn't come upon Rosalie-annihilation-mode…yet. I looked at her warily from the corner of my eye. When was I going to come home one day to find Jasper in chains and the purse gone? You could never trust Rose in these circumstances: she'd kill for fashion. Esmé had always thought it was funny to watch.

Everybody was getting up to leave, except for the vampires. Edward was still sitting at the table, calmly ignoring the death glares that Rosalie was shooting at him. He acted as if he were the only person, more correctly VAMPIRE, in the room. I sighed. "Let him be," I said to Rosalie, looking at her meaningfully and catching her arm as she was about to storm over to him. She sat down huffily. "He's got Jasper and Emmett already on his side," she fumed. "And now you too?"

It looked like I'd be installing extra security on that purse tonight.

---

The ride home in Edward's Volvo was both too quiet and too claustrophobic. Jasper was in the middle seat, having claimed it after a wrestling match with Emmett, who stared sullenly out of the left window. I was in the right, and Rosalie had gotten shot-gun, glaring angrily out of the window. I could have sworn if she was a cartoon, there would have been steam coming out of her ears, enough to suffocate us all if we needed to breathe.

"Drop it Rosalie," said Edward, sounding deadly, as soon as Rosalie opened her mouth. Instead, I said, "Edward, don't you think it's a bit…much? Carrying her to the nurses' office, sitting with her at lunch, and dropping her at home?" After all, I had been the one that had to take her truck back. That might have made my inlook on that one slightly biased.

Edward sighed, looking like he wanted to just bang his head on the wheel.

Jasper put his hand on my shoulder. I looked into his eyes. I was pretty sure my eyes said, "What are we supposed to do for him?" Jasper's eyes read the same message. That was what the three vampires in the back seat were thinking, but I was pretty sure Rose was still thinking of ways to murder Isabella Swan, the human that mattered.

---

That night, my purse vanished.

It wasn't anything unexpected. Rose looked a little better when she came downstairs, so I could bet everything I owned that she had taken my favorite purse. However, if that's what it took to shut her up, then I would gladly sacrifice some more of my favorite clothing items and spare Jasper the pain: I was supposed to love him, not subject him to Rosalie's wrath: it was the worst thing I could do to him other than rip him to shreds and burn the pieces.

Edward was playing the piano again. He had not hunted in a week, so his eyes were a chocolate-brown color. The melody had grown over the last few weeks. It was now as beautiful as ever, and getting better. The vampire that had formerly been my older brother worked doggedly on it, frustrated when he couldn't get it right and indifferent when he could.

"Who are you and what have you done with Edward?" I finally said later that night, after walking outside with Jasper and standing behind Edward, observing him for the last half hour. Edward stiffened a little, but otherwise, kept playing the flowing melody. I closed my eyes. I could smell Bella, see Bella, hear her, in the piece. Edward had captured her personality, and even scent if that was possible, in the long serenading music.

He finally stopped playing for a moment and turned his head to look at me.

"He's duct-taped in the closet," he said gravely. I laughed, but I could see how serious he was behind the joke.

"Alice," he said, and his voice broke. I sat down on the bench next to him, and looked at the sheets of paper with the carefully written staffs and notes that my brother had been slaving over the past few days. The notes were beautiful, in Edward's elegant hand. I smiled, humming the simple and yet extremely complicated main tune, thinking of Bella. "You hear it too, don't you?" asked Edward softly. "How there's a part of her in it." I nodded.

My concern over my purse vanished as Edward turned to look at me squarely.

"I miss my old self," he said. The statement was so honest, that I couldn't help feeling slightly embarrassed to hear him say it. I knew it was true; the new Edward was only a reflection of his old self. I missed the old Edward too: but if Bella meant that Edward could be happy, well, I think that he would learn to like the new self too.

"Edward?" I asked him.

"Yes?" he replied.

"You do know that you're perfect to us all no matter what you choose to be, right?" Edward looked surprised. "Alice…" he said. I laughed. "Don't look at me that way, or Jasper will kill you." Edward laughed. "Don't worry. He's got first dibs on you." I wrinkled my nose and danced up the stairs. When Edward went into this mode, it was time to look for a new hiding spot for Rosalie's clothes.

---

That night, as I lounged on the couch in my room, Jasper came in and sat down next to me. "Hey Alice?" I turned to look at his face in the dark. "Yeah?" I replied. "If this is about my purse, then you're forgiven." Jasper scowled. "No 'thank you' included in the package?" I laughed. "Thank you, Jasper, for defending my purse with your life." "That's more like it," he said solemnly.

"I think that you cured Edward," he remarked out of the blue, as I looked out at the beautiful Forks night sky. It was splattered with glowing, silver specks of stars, and the glowing, pale-white full moon was the color of porcelain, the color of my skin. The light gray patches on it mixed with the dark ebony and navy of the sky. The treetops made dark shadows against the sky's carpet. A wolf howled somewhere, a lonely sound, far, far away.

Turning to look back at Jasper as I answered, I said, "You know what? I think that he found it deep inside of him, he had the power to cure himself."

**A/N: Chapter by Kami. Please review!**


	7. Scary Stories

**Please review!**

**Chapter 6: Scary Stories**

**Rosalie's POV**

"The Cullens don't come here,"

-Twilight 121:6

"Is she looking at us?"

"I don't know,"

"Well is she!"

"I don't know Alice!"

"Jasper! Help me out here,"

"This is stupid," I said, watching Alice and Jasper huddle together, looking over their shoulder once in a while to look at Bella. She was just, talking.

"Shut up," they said in unison. I rolled my eyes.

"What's the big deal anyways?" I asked, Alice narrowed her eyes and then leaned in,

"I had a vision where she _knew_," she said, sharply, glancing around,

"Knew?" I asked, gosh at least Alice should know I wasn't a mind reader, but with the past few days, I wasn't so sure she knew that anymore.

"About _it" _my gosh she DID think I was a mind reader!

"Alice, I don't read minds," I reminded her,

"She's looking!" Jasper hissed, Alice bolted up right,

"Rosalie are you really _that_ stupid?" I narrowed my eyes; the sock thief was going down.

"Stupid enough to not be able to pick know what "knows" and "it" translates to," she rolled her eyes, they both leaned in again,

"I had a vision Bella knew out secret, and she was human," I could feel my eyes widen. The human? Know our secret? God what did Edward do! Bella was going to spill it all! If Edward and Emmett were here right now and weren't hunting I would strangle Edward on the spot, but then again. If Emmett were here, I wouldn't feel like pulling my hair out from having to listen to these two all day.

"Were trying to make sure she doesn't figure it out sooner," Jasper said, looking over his shoulder again.

I opened my mouth, but no words came out, I could only manage three words,

"Is she looking?"

---------------------

I walked down the long hallway, holding a small empty bag in one hand; I was going to collect the socks I could. I stopped, looking at Edward's door, I could hear 70ies music coming form the radio. Uh-oh, 70ies music meant either destructive Edward, or depressed Edward. I raised my hand, looking around, maybe I was the only one who could really know what Edward was going though, and I knocked carefully on the wooden door,

"Edward-" I started, but he cut me off, he and Emmett had come back from their hunting trip only a few hours ago,

"Rosalie, go away," he said, I opened the door anyways,

"I've come to collect my remaining socks," I said, looking at Edward, this was the depressed Edward, no doubt. Edward rolled his eyes, he looked horrible, worse then I had ever seen him,

"Wouldn't you like to know where they were," he sneered, it was my turn to roll my eyes,

"And I wanted to ask, I noticed my red purse was missing, how did you breach the Vampire proof lock?" I said sitting down next to him, Edward smiled a little, he hadn't dragged me out of the room yet, and that was a good sign.

"Alice told him there were a few bears waiting for him in the woods," his smiled faded, Emmett died now, I looked back to Edward, he looked so sad, I sighed, Edward wouldn't listen to me if it was the last thing I did, I decided I had over stayed my welcome, I got up, looking back at Edward,

"I have to go kill Emmett now, if you hear him scream, know he was a good person," I said getting up, Edward didn't move, just smiled slightly,

"I'll do that," he said, clearly wanting me to go away, I walked over to the door, opening it,

"And Edward, follow you human side," I said, trying to sound wise by leaving him with advice, the only part that made me feel bad was knowing I had know clue what I just said meant,

"Rosalie," I turned to face him,

"You're socks are in my shower, as for your purse, well I would check the front yard, and keep an eye on your blue boots," he said, I smiled,

"Thanks," I said, I closed the door, making sure I was safely in my room, and Edward could not read my thoughts,

Note to self:

-To get something from Edward, give advice,

I shut my door, and quietly walked over to the couch, using little strength, I pushed it back, exposing half of Alice's wardrobe, all I had left was the sock man to get even with. I picked up the clothes, looking around the room, then I had an idea, I walked over to Emmett's closet, this was perfect. I walked into the room, hiding the clothes in the very back.

I smiled, walking out of the room and heading down the long hall once again, but this time I stopped in front of Alice's room; I knocked, waiting for a response,

"Come in," she said happily, I opened the door, she eyed my bag, I knew if I did this right Alice would get revenge on Edward for me, for helping her steal my poor socks.

"I've come to collect my socks," I said happily,

"And I'm going to tell you were they are because?"

"Well I figured since Edward's shower is already full, and you know I've noticed my purse in the front yard, and I know you are going to kill my blue boots next I came to save you the trouble," she opened her mouth in shock, and then closed it, I brushed back my hair,

"H-how do you know that?" she asked, I didn't know if you was stunned or surprised I had figured it out.

"Edward told me," she narrowed her eyes, jumping up gracefully and heading toward the door,

"Edward is going down," I smiled, one down, two to go.

I followed Alice out of the room, walked once again down the hallway and into my room, now I had to wait for Emmett,

"I'm home!" Emmett yelled, I could hear him walking up the stairs, and toward our room. He opened the door, looking at me funny, I was lying on the bed, chin rested on hands and one eyebrow up.

"I couldn't find any bears," he said looking at the ground. I should have told him gullible was written on the ceiling.

"I can't find my purse," he grinned a stupid grin to cover up his stupid act,

"You're forgiven, as long as you try on the new clothes I got you," I said, he gave me a look, and noticed I had put the clothes in his closet, he walked him, and I waited.

Soon Alice would realize half of her clothes were missing, gosh what was taking him so long? I didn't move, listening to him shuffle though all of his clothes, until his stopped, he stumbled out of the closet holding up one on Alice's bright apple green halter tops,

"Rose, we need to talk,"

**I really don't like this chapter at all, but it was the best I had, so I ended up posting it. Well I hope you enjoy it anyways. Please review! This is the forth chapter in one day, so don't Kami and I deserve a little review? Well anyways, see you guys again at chapter 9!**

**And about the facts, we do try very hard to get all the facts right. Sometimes we make a mistake, like Bella's hair become blond, and sometimes we just can't fit it in the plot, like Edward going back up to Alaska, but we do try to get as close as possible. **

**-Haillie**


	8. Nightmare

**Chapter 7**

**Nightmare**

" _It was the same as yesterday—I just couldn't keep little sprouts of hope from budding in my mind, only to have them squashed painfully as I searched the lunchroom in vain and sat at my empty Biology table…_"

-Twilight, 150:3

Wonderful.

Bella was close to working out our secret. Rosalie getting all of the information out of Edward had not exactly added to the "feel-good Alice of the year" either, because now I would have to stash all of Rosalie's loot in my OWN shower. A lot of help Edward was; I regretted giving him advice the night he got "cured". I scoffed.

The human girl, the girl that mattered, was going to figure it all out. Somehow, even though I had seen it with my own eyes, it was slow to process through my brain. Jasper lounged back on the sofa next to me. He stared at the ceiling, obviously trying to count all of the bumps on the popcorn ceiling. His eyes were roving too fast for that, though, so I knew that his mind must be on the same matter that mine was on.

"How do you think she'll find out?" I asked finally, wanting to break the silence. Jasper started and looked at me.

"I thought that Edward was the one with the mind-reading skills," he grumbled through his teeth. A smile graced my cold lips for a second before they were occupied by kissing Jasper. He laced his cold, burly arms around my slender form, allowing me to run my pale hands through his golden hair. He was smiling against my lips as I gently pulled away. His eyes were sparkling. "You know what, I think that I might just be in on you and Edward's plotting against Rosalie's wardrobe…"

This had possibilities.

"Oh really, now…" I said, the slow smile spreading across my face again. "Uh oh. I don't like it when you get that look," said Jasper nervously. The air outside breezing through the window was getting colder. Edward had no doubt already left to spy on Bella in her sleep. I never quite got the concept of what made watching humans snore, drool, and talk in their sleep so interesting. Shrugging, I got up and stretched, dancing on the spot.

Jasper went back to ceiling-counting, so I opened the door a crack to see if Rosalie was in a bad mood. That was the best time for her to get careless, or Emmett to get worried enough so that I could trick him into letting me "borrow" one of Rosalie's clothing items. More like borrowing without permission and probably never returning. A fast grin spread across my face again; it had been a long time since I had smile this much.

Inside Rosalie and Emmett's room, sounds of crashing vases, screaming, and probably somebody tearing out their hair could be heard.

I snuck inside, and Rosalie didn't even notice. She was currently trying to find something better to kill Emmett with: probably another one of their quarrels, but I didn't want to be here when they made up: things could get prettttyyy gross when they made up.

"Emmett," I whispered. He was too busy trying to dodge one of Rosalie's soaps as she threw it at him. I crawled under the bed and then out again, snuck into the closet, and grabbed as many items that weren't Emmett's as I could. Rosalie was still screaming through all of this, and occasionally, Emmett's bulk would bump gently into the closet door. As it rattled in its frames, I cursed under my breath.

Having finally grabbed a satisfactory number of clothes, I snuck out again, and unfortunately, this time, Rosalie noticed me. She sighed, and didn't even notice when Emmett threw her credit card back at her and it hit her at the side of the head. "Alice, put that down…" but I was already out of the room, laughing as I ran down the hallway to Edward's room. Time for the bathtub to have some more company.

---

The spring girl's choice dance was coming up faster than any of us vampires had bargained for. Time was an annoyance, but it wasn't like we didn't want any of it. Edward wasn't going with anybody: he was driving Bella to Seattle. Rosalie was infuriated so much that her face turned purple, but she couldn't get any words out, except for, "You…you…" as she pointed an accusing finger at Edward.

Edward didn't seem to care at all what Rosalie thought, as did I, so naturally he was not canceling on Bella. I worried about how she was going to find out: through her own cause, or would Edward be stupid enough to tell her? As if she wouldn't announce it to the world: THE CULLENS ARE ACTUALLY UNDERCOVER VEGETARIAN VAMPIRES.

Then again, that sounded so childish and like a fairy tale: who would believe her?

My former-brother would naturally be stalking Bella to Port Angeles, where she was going with her friends that week. He, as he put it, knew that she would definitely kill herself if he wasn't there to watch over her. Rosalie rolled her eyes and promptly continued watching T.V. as he said this, but my ears perked up. Bella was turning Edward into a potential stalker.

She had been having a nightmare a few nights ago, Edward had told me. He called me, "the most supportive one". I wasn't sure if my behavior was supportive at all, but he needed SOMEBODY to confide into. I pitied him a lot. Good thing he hadn't registered that thought announced in neon letters on my brain…YET. I sighed. The dream had been about Edward, or at least he had been in it: Bella talked in her sleep, apparently.

This was more agitating to Edward than anything he had heard Bella say in her sleep so far. I shrugged it off as "crush", but Edward didn't WANT her to be with him, for fear that he would lose his careful control and blow our cover. Of all things to worry about. Edward was strong; why not just change her? However, whenever I brought up this option, Edward would only scowl furiously at me.

"Never, Alice," he would say flatly. I still didn't get why he couldn't.

---

When the day came that Edward needed to stalk Bella to Port Angeles, Rosalie was no where to be seen. I guessed that she had shut herself up in her room with Emmett, probably to use him as a vampire dartboard again. It was one of the things that Emmett got in the package with the incarnation of beauty as his sometimes-wife. I had to admit, if I had been him, I would have gotten lost a long time ago.

Thankfully, Rosalie was not my wife. Gross.

I sat at the top of the stairs, fiddling with the hem of my shirt. There was nothing in particular to do, after the soft purring of the Volvo had faded into the background of the soft chirping crickets and a few hoots of the owls outside. Some of the lights downstairs and upstairs were on. Emmett and Rosalie were still killing each other in their room, Carlisle and Esmé were off somewhere. It was just the "kids" in the house.

Deciding that I would go and find Jasper, I set off for his room, which was next to mine. We couldn't have the same room, he hadn't exactly proposed to me yet. Smiling, I knocked three times on his door. "Come in," said his voice, slightly squeakier than usual. I frowned as I pushed open the door. "Jasper, is everything o-"

The room was transformed. The lights were off, but it wasn't dark because little, nicely-scented candles were lit up everywhere. They were my favorite scents, flowers and cherries. There were rose petals strewn all over the floor. Soft, sweet music played from somewhere in the corner of the room, and I recognized part of Edward's lullaby for Bella.

This was all background to me, because Jasper sat on the edge of his sofa in the middle of the room. He had on a crisp white shirt with a blood-red rose tucked in the button hole and long black pants. He was barefoot, his hair messy on his head. He was grinning sheepishly at me. "Er…is it alright, Alice?" he asked anxiously, sounding unsure of himself and averting my eyes.

Tears would have sprang into my own if I were human. Instead I ran to Jasper and sat down in his lap. "Of course its alright, Jasper, I love it." I gazed around the room, glad that I had decided to close the door behind me. The little coven of serenity was uninterrupted by the raucous screaming down the hallway.

Jasper was smiling, I could sense it as he gently kissed my neck. I turned around so I could look him in the face, and kissed him back full on the lips. He wrapped his arms around my waist as I put my gently on his shoulders. He pulled back and said, "You know that I love you more than life, right, Alice?" I laughed. "Of course I do, you've only told me so 5 million times. You know that I love you more right?"

"Well, I don't know about that…"

I answered by kissing him again as hard as I dared to and put my hands in his hair. He seemed surprised, but instead just tickled me. I yelped and leaped out of his lap. "JASPER I'LL GET YOU FOR THAT!"

That's probably why Esmé and Carlisle looked so amused when they saw us running down the hallway, me with a frying pan in my right hand and trying to take a good chunk out of Jasper.

**A/N: Chapter written by Kami. Next one will also be by Kami, so please stay tuned :D Also, tell me if you want more or less fluff, cuz I'll live either way.**


	9. Port Angeles

**Chapter 8**

**Port Angeles**

"'_That wasn't the first time,' he said, and his voice was hard to hear. I stared at him in amazement, but he was looking down. 'Your number was up the first time I met you.'"_

-Twilight

Well, Edward the Stalker was on it. The house was pretty quiet, without Carlisle, who was on call, and Esmé and Rosalie had gone shopping. I don't know why I refused to go with them when they invited me along, (I think Esmé had some kind of threat to Rosalie to get her to do that, we weren't on the best terms). I think that I just needed some desperate alone time, without even Jasper. He was the one that was always on the same page that I was.

I was back to sitting on the steps, looking dazedly out of the window. Needed to go hunting soon. I sighed, watching Emmett and Jasper wrestle over the TV and which channel they should watch. This could go on for a while, so I decided to go into the kitchen and admire the all-glass view. It was a perfect installment, I had to admit: a favorite part of our house to me.

It sounded like Emmett had creamed Jasper, whatever they had been arguing over, because Jasper climbed sulkily down the stairs and found me in the kitchen. "Well, nothing good's on anyways," he pouted. I grinned. "No tellytubbies today?" Jasper's light brown eyes widened. "YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT?" I was taken aback. "I was just joking." "Oh, good," said Jasper. He would have been red if he were still human. "Wait a minute…" I said slowly. This could mean one thing: blackmail.

Jasper warily eyed the frying pan in the corner of the room. "Don't you dare," he warned me. "Or you'll what?" I challenged.

He tried to change the subject. "Alice? Edward's got the Volvo, Esmé and Rosalie have the BMW, and Carlisle has the Mercedes. Emmett's jeep is off limits. For the moment." Jasper again looked sulkily up the stairs. I stifled a chuckle. "So, your point is? Are we going anywhere tonight?" Jasper had a slow, mischievous smile spreading goofily across his face. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" "Well, I wouldn't know, that's Edward's job, but I think I can take a good whack at it," I replied.

"We're going to stalk the stalker," said Jasper, pushing a pair of dark sunglasses up his nose. He looked like the terminator. I was laughing as hard as you can laugh as we walked incognito out of the door.

---

"Who can walk the walk and talk the talk…" said Jasper, doing a swagger. I poked him in the ribs. "Jasper, shut up."

This was so ridiculous. Jasper was tapping his foot against the gas pedal, and even though if we crashed he couldn't kill us, it was getting annoying how the car kept jerking forward and then Jasper would slam on the breaks. He was singing in an off-key tenor, on purpose, I suspected, as we followed Edward's Volvo at a distance just far enough that we were safe from mind-radar.

We had taken the Aston Martin, the one that Rosalie had tinkered with the seats. I could lay my feet all the way to the ends, without feeling uncomfortable. One of the ups of having Rosalie around. I sighed, leaning back into the soft head cushion. This was EDWARD'S car. We were stealing Edward's car. Why was I not bothered about this?

The traffic at Port Angeles was horrible at this hour. I sighed, looking out of the window. I suddenly heard an odd, embarrassed cough, and felt two of Jasper's fiery, to me, fingers under my chin. He turned it gently, and gave me a sweet kiss. Then, his eyes were back on the road in the same moment. "Alice, you didn't have to come you know," he said softly. I smiled at him. "Yes, well, you always know how to persuade me."

This would have been too sappy for Emmett, but I didn't mind. Jasper was a born romantic.

Edward had suddenly stopped going straight forward in the traffic. He was circling around, obviously looking for something. Did he lose Bella, or what? I rolled my eyes. This was just too weird. If anybody asked, I didn't know Edward. Ever.

As suddenly as he had started circling slowly in the shiny silver Volvo, the Volvo suddenly straightened out and shot straight ahead. It was heading toward the abandoned end of Port Angeles, away from the sparkling city lights and the smell of fading cappuccino on the air. He was heading toward where all of the warehouses were, which was an action that confused me greatly.

Jasper seemed confused too, but he shrugged his large shoulders and kept driving, having stopped the off-key singing.

The tall, dusty warehouses loomed ahead of us. A group of 2 men on the side of the street, dressed loosely in sandals and button-down shirts, eyed the expensive car suspiciously. Their eyes followed me and Jasper as Jasper kept following Edward. There wasn't much "mind-radar" space in here, we would have to turn back soon before Edward realized that we were here at all.

Jasper was snickering for some reason. "Cut it out!" I told him.

He was laughing hard now. I glanced at the back seat. Emmett and Rosalie were cramped under the backseat. My eyes must have been PRETTY BIG, because Rosalie scoffed and said, "What do you have, some eye disease?" I quickly regained what was left of my pride. "What the heck are you and Emmett doing cramped under the backseat?" I challenged her. To my intense surprise, Rosalie sneered at me.

"None of your business."

"It is TOO my business, I'm driving this car."

"HEY!" said Jasper.

"Ok, Jasper's driving it."

"It's Edward's car, dufus."

"I know that."

Our childish argument resided into uneasy silence, as Rosalie couldn't think of a witty comeback to my lame-O answer. "I'm older than you," she finally sulked. "I get first dibs on arguments." I rolled my eyes. "So? I'm older than you in human years. I think." I thought, hard. I didn't think the asylum would still have records from the 1920's. Whatever. I let the subject drop.

"Were you two having a little fun down there?" asked Jasper teasingly, his eyes briefly scanning the darkening warehouses for any sign of Edward's shiny Volvo. Rosalie guessed what he was thinking. "Stupid shiny Volvo driver," she pouted, sitting on Emmett's lap in the back seat. Emmett looked uncomfortable. I sighed. "You pervert, Jasper." "What?" said Jasper, sounding like the three-year-old that he was on the inside: after all, he was the number 1 Tellytubbies fan, though he thought that I didn't know about the midnight sneak-airings of the Tubbies.

"OK WHEELING AROUND!" shouted Jasper, revving the Aston Martin so that I had to grip the seat pretty hard to keep from smashing my face into the front window. A glint of silver around the corner told me why Jasper was so eager to blow this joint. "FASTER, JASPER, FASTER!" I egged him on. Jasper was flooring it. There were several beeps and curses behind us. Rosalie smiled.

"The good old days," muttered Emmett. "What I wouldn't give…"

---

As soon as Edward came in, we knew that he was elated, but that we were so in for it, because he read our minds. Literally.

"Ok, who's idea was it," he asked, sounding resigned. I was surprised at the tone of his voice.

"Who are you and what have you done with the real Edward?" I asked, referring to taking Bella out to dinner.

"Stupid shiny Volvo driver," he remarked incredulously, probably referring to the Edward that I thought was duct-taped in the closet.

"Do you have a multiple personality disorder or something?" remarked Rose snidely.

Edward glared at her. "Shut it, Rose." "Why should I?" "Or I'll make you do it." "Yeah, right, like I couldn't kill you in a fight." Edward roared at her in fury. Carlisle and Esmé chose that moment to come in, and looked confused at the tight looks on our faces. Emmett had his arms wrapped around Rose, to prevent her from charging at Edward. Her face was livid, her black eyes sparking with fury. Edward had the same face on, except Jasper was desperately trying to restrain him. I stood in between them, probably looking stern.

"I thought that they were over the fights over that stuffed bear," muttered Carlisle, and Esmé giggled. "What's going on?" he asked us.

My mind was going on rewind mode, back to Snuffles the stuffed bear, but snapped abruptly back to reality as Carlisle was boring his eyes expectantly into me. I fiddled nervously, not sure if I should tell Carlisle about Edward's newfound stalking hobby. I decided to save his hide, though I would pay dearly later, (ahem, Rosalie).

"Its nothing. Rose stole my favorite dress." Ok, forget paying dearly later, I was going to be annihilated. I could practically feel dragon breath on the back of my cold neck. Carlisle shrugged, figuring that these girl matters were out of his hands. "Alright, well, work it out. And why is Edward trying to kill her? Last time I checked, Jasper was your boyfriend." His eyes twinkled as Jasper growled. "Last time I checked, I was her boyfriend too," said Jasper.

I laughed.

"Yeah, well, Edward's a fan of trying on dresses." "What?" said Edward blankly. Rose and Ed were going to team up and kill me. Time to get the other guys on my side for protection purposes. "Self preservation first, Alice my girl, self preservation first," I thought. Then, considering, I added mentally, "Get out of my head, Edward." Edward looked sulky. I wondered if the part about liking to try on dresses proved slightly correct.

**A/N: Chapter by Kami. Sorry for slow update! Enjoy Haillie's writing now.**


	10. Theory

**Hello, once again! This is my favorite chapter in Twilight, which is why I'm typing it. Thank you everyone SO much for all the reviews! I have really been working hard on this chapter, but I've gotten a bad case of writer's block so it might not be that good. I hope you enjoy this one, and remember to review! **

**Special thanks to everyone who reviewed! It means so much to Kami and I!**

**Chapter 9: Theory**

**Rosalie's POV**

"And then, I decided it didn't matter,"

-Twilight 184:9

"Rosalie," started Alice, looking me square in the eye,

"Alice," I started, giving her the same look. I was down to my last bit of clothing, a short black skirt and a grey sleeveless top, and Alice had met the same fate. She only had a black sleeveless top and grey pants. This was stupid, but I was going to get my stuff back if it was the last thing I did.

So there we stood, Alice on one end of the long hallway, and I on the other. I heard Jasper and Emmett walking upstairs, they stopped, staring at us. Alice turned her head around to face the two,

"What are you looking at?" I snapped, I was sick of this game; it needed to end, now.

The two boys, just stood there, staring like they had just been shot, Alice glared at Jasper,

"Well?"

The two boys turned around and headed back downstairs, leaving Alice and I without a word. They better stay down there too. Alice turned back to me,

"Rose, surrender, just give me my stuff back," Alice snapped, turning to me, I stuck up my nose, we stood there, just glaring at each other as I heard two screams from downstairs echo from the house, Emmett and Jasper's screams. Emmett really couldn't live without me, could he?

"Same to you! You started it after all!" I replied, this had to stop, I was going to make sure of it by getting my stuff back

Now I could hear someone else coming up the stairs, Esme. She was looking toward the ground, probably deep in thought. She finally came to the top of the stairs, and paused,

"Guys, what's going on? Poor Emmett and Jasper were half scared to death, they saw me and ran out side screaming bloody murder," Esme looked up seeing Alice and I staring each other down,

"Oh," she said, I didn't even look at her,

"Uh, why don't you guys go shopping?" I didn't move, I was getting Alice first,

"I'll give you the shiny credit card!" she said pulling out a shiny golden credit card. Oh how it sparkled! I looked at Alice, who looked back at me,

"Race you to the car," she said grinning,

"You're on," Alice raced downstairs, grabbing the credit card, I was close on her heels,

"I drive!" I shouted jumping into my car. We passed Emmett and Jasper, who were glaring like we were ghosts. I poked Alice and she looked at me, eyes wide,

"What's up with them?" I asked jabbing my thumb toward the two shocked looking boys. She shrugged her shoulders, looking as confused as I was,

"I don't know, boys, there, well, strange," she said, and I couldn't agree more, boys were so strange sometimes. I giggled a little, turning the car on and hitting the gas petal, the car zoomed off. I looked back toward the boys, who were still staring, where we had left them. Alice smiled, and we headed toward the nearest mall.

---------

"Okay, so how many stores do we have left?" Alice asked, looking at me, we were trying to hit fifty clothing stores in four hours. We had already been shopping for 3 and 1/2 hours, lets see, we started on the down the street, then moved up toward the street to the left,

"Hmm, about six," I said pushing my shopping cart next to me as I sat down, it looked like one of those shopping carts you see in cartoons that are stacked feet high, my poor car was going to have to carry all of it home. Alice paused, by the look in her eye; she was having a vision, again. Gosh those things got annoying.

"Rosalie, Bella, she's going to find out today, about it- our secret," Alice said, looking down at the ground, the human was going to find out our secret, TODAY! And she would be human? I swallowed a lump of anger. Just how to ruin a good few hours, bring up Bella and start talking about her, cause everything is ALL about Bella! Stupid human! She could AT LEAST go off and die somewhere, and save us the trouble.

Alice's cell phone beeped a familiar tone and it flew to her ear,

"Hi Esme," she said, she paused, listening for Esme's response,

"Yes, Rose and I are having loads of fun!" She said happily giving me a wink. Yes, fun until Alice had another stupid vision about Bella who in a few minutes is probably going to know our secret. Which brings me back to the feeling that I want to rip my hair out from all this stupid, foolish, annoying Bella business! Oh so you see Esme, everything is all just happy-dorky here, next I think I'll go fly on pony, and then slid down a rainbow. Stupid visions, stupid, shiny Volvo owner, and stupid, foolish, annoying, human!

I think the rest of the Cullens might be out to get me; all of them, waiting till I finally self-destruct and explode. Maybe my missing clothing was just the beginning of my undoing. Maybe next Bella will move in, so there will never be a Bella break. I can see it now, all of them laughing insanely as I pull my hair out. And Emmett, well if Bella touches Emmett I will make sure she never breathes again!

"Really? Oh, I guess we'll come home, now then," she said, pouting, "Okay, bye Esme," she hung up, and I raised an eyebrow,

"We have to go home, Esme is worried, she said Emmett and Jasper haven't move from their spots since we left," She said looking as shocked as I felt. Boy's really were weird, can't live with them, they can't live without you, even when your Vampire proof lock fails, they still need you. Ugh, men.

Wait a sec, Bella better not be waiting there at the house….

---------

As I pulled up in the drive, I discovered Esme was right, Jasper and Emmett hadn't moved, they still stood there, shocked. I climbed out of the car, and walked up to Emmett, kissing him lightly on the cheek,

"I'm back! Thanks for waiting for me!" I smiled at him, picking up a few shopping bags, and started to carry them inside. As long as I can act sweet I can pull Emmett on my side, then maybe I could work on Alice to see that Bella is really an evil human, but Alice will be tricky, very tricky.

"Emmett, could you carry in my bags for me," I pouted, "Please?" Emmett looked at me stunned,

"Sure, Rose," he said, snapping out of his trance and picking up a few bags, strange.

I left the bags in the living room, Emmett would get them for me, I headed up stairs, and then I realized,

"Esme!" I called, Esme appeared around the corner,

"Where's Edward?" I asked, looking at Esme,

"Oh, he went to go see Bella, he's been really tense," I glanced at Alice, who looked back at me,

"THE VISION!" we both screamed, running for the front window, I pressed my face against it, so did Alice,

"Come on Edward, come home, what happened," I muttered, Emmett and Jasper exchanged looks, and then they understood, all three of then ran for the window.

Before I knew what was going on I was air bound, and landed on Emmett's shoulders. Shock flew over me, he knew I hated when he did that! Ugh! Men just have to ruin everything don't they!

"Emmett!" I scolded, my perfect hair had flown around, making it out of place, and overly, fluffy. I grabbed onto his head, and noticed Esme too had pushed her way though everyone and had her face next to the window. I looked at Alice who also seemed confused about suddenly becoming air born as well.

My head snapped back as I heard a car pull up, Edward's Volvo pulled up in the drive way, his face was cold grave, and full of shock and anger as he saw five of his family member's faces pressed against the window. He started toward the door, trying to shake off his feelings.

"I'll get the door," I said quickly jumping off Emmett and running toward the door.

I could hear my heals click against the floor as I threw open the door, literally, the door went flying as it crashed against the wall behind me, three inches away from hitting Jasper, but I didn't care, then it hit me, all this for a human? A human you could ruin everything for us. Someone so small, yet could ruin us so easily, I stood there. Just shocked as this waved washed over me.

I turned around, sticking up my nose and running out of the room, I couldn't believe this! Edward was pulling us in this, to fall for this, this, _human_. How could he do this to me? To all of us! And I knew, at this moment, in my eyes, unless she was changed, Bella would always be a worthless, bothersome, foolish, useless human, and never, ever, anything more.

**Hope you enjoyed it, again, writer's block! But I still hope you like it! Please review! I really want to know if I did well, well see you for the next chapter, chapter 10! Please make sure to review; Kami and I luff getting them! I'll update as soon as possible, bye for now!**

**-Haillie**


	11. Interrogations

**Hello, it's me, Haillie, once again, and once again I will ask you to review, points to review button Come on, I knew you want to press it….**

**And one more thing, I am so sorry to everyone who liked me making Rosalie a little nicer; in this chapter she is pretty snappy.**

**Chapter 10: Interrogations**

**Rosalie's POV**

"Logic wasn't on my side, or common sense,"

-Twilight 196:10

Comparing what else had happened in the past few days, today, was like heaven. My clothes weren't vanishing, and I didn't have to big them up in the yard anymore, my closet was full and I got to max out the shiny gold credit card. I wasn't doing much, just sitting staring at my full closet until it was time to leave for school, ugh, school.

I walked downstairs, Emmett close behind me, I walked across the bright room, sitting on the couch, Emmett sat next to me, pulling me into his lap. I closed my eyes, soon the Bella talk would start up again and another long, tedious day would begin.

Edward walked down the stairs, grabbing his jacket, and heading outside, I whiffed the air, the jacket, something was wrong, I sniffed again, oh no, gosh no, it was "the Bella smell" as Emmett put it. Edward kept walking toward the door at a human pace, muttering as he went,

"Bella, school, bye," he said exiting the door, Alice and Jasper exchanged glances,

"I drive!" I said, jumping up, Jasper's face became even paler. That was rude, I gave him a glare, and he returned it. I grabbed my backpack, heading outside, I didn't feel like yelling at him right now, all I had to do was put him on my hit list and I would get my revenge soon enough.

I crossed the driveway toward my beautiful car. I loved my car; it was my favorite color red, and very, very fast. What could you want more in a car? I walked up to the door, sliding into my seat and throwing my backpack toward the trunk, Alice caught it with ease, placing it in the truck, then with a quick jump over the seats, we were off to school for another long day.

------------

I paused, looking at the door way, Edward still hadn't come home from school, and I wanted to make sure I was the first person to talk to him. I continued to pace in front of the door, just waiting. I was furious, no one else in the house had seemed to care that much that the human knew that we were a house full of Vampires, everyone just shrugged it off, ending it with something like,

_"Oh, it doesn't matter Rosalie,"_

**Of course it mattered!** Somehow the entire household didn't get that the human could spill it all! And as much as I tried to talk with the stubborn vampires, they gave me a look like I wanted to hear myself talk! If I had _really_ wanted to hear myself talk so badly, I would have gotten a pet for crying out loud! And the worst part was, this was all about a HUMAN! I have never felt so insulted in my life by a worthless human!

The front door handle jiggled and Edward stepped though, his eye going toward mine, oh drat, I think he heard what I just though. But it was true all of it. I raised one eyebrow as Edward eyed me,

"Butt out Rosalie," he said trying to push his way past me toward the stairs, but I stopped him,

"Not until I get some answers," I felt like a cop asking a murder to confess his crime.

"Rosalie," he growled, "go away, I don't need to hear you wine right now, okay?" I opened my mouth in shock that was an insult, no that wasn't an insult that was a personal attack! I growled,

"Now listen here Edward, since you deiced you're going to play with your food I want some answers," Edward stiffened,

"Well then maybe you should pay attention instead of having to pull people aside and make then explain every little detail," he snapped, I narrowed my eyes, as Edward pushed past me,

"Well at least I'm not falling in love with my food! You think you're protecting her, but you're not, you're just going to stand her and watch her die!" I yelled, fully aware the entire house could hear me, Edward's head snapped around,

"I will protect her, from monsters like you!" he said in a low voice,

"Protect her? Edward how do you plan to "protect" her, right now you can jump in front of a truck to save her, and pull up on the spot to pull her out harms way, but sooner or later Edward, she will die! Maybe not from something you can stop either, someday old age will take her, and what will you do then? Come back to us and then make us watch as we put up with you forever? Tell me Edward how is it protecting her?" I stood there, watching his face crumble away as the reality hit him,

"Edward," I whispered, "You're not protecting her, you're just keeping her from her fate," I paused, looking into his eyes, only now I realized this was the first time I had really gotten though to him, he knew every word was true.

"You're leaving us to pick up the pieces, but none of us can help you when old age takes over," I whispered, Edward's face turned stone hard as he walked upstairs leaving me standing there, but I had gotten what I wanted, I had finally gotten the message though.

Alice and Jasper came around the corner, staring at me, their eyes wide with shock. Yet instead of the relief I had expected, I felt angry, even more furious the before. I turned back my gaze to where Edward had just stood; he had probably gone out his window to see the human, again. I sighed, trying to control my anger, and at an instant I felt a cool wave of clam wash over me, but I was in no mood to become a test subject for Jasper's power control,

"I'm sorry Jasper, but you seem to have forgotten I can clam myself down," I glared, Alice narrowed her eyes,

"Well Ms. Sunshine, I'm sorry but I have seem to forgot that you're the one who makes people feel bad," Alice growled, I just narrowed my eyes, walking upstairs, I didn't want to deal with the little pixie right now. I stomped up the staircase, walking up to my room. I opened the door, Emmett's headshot to me, ugh; I just wanted to be alone right now!

I walked over to the bed, sliding on in, and pulling a pillow over my head. As strange and stupid as it looked, it was the only place I could be alone and get to think without being disturbed.

I hated Bella, she took away Edward, the real Edward, she knew our secret, she was pulling everyone apart, and worst of all, Bella Swan was human. I couldn't believe Edward hadn't, and wasn't, going to change her anytime soon; he was going to watch her die, oh so slowly.

The worst part about being a vampire, one of the many reasons we created our own bubble was age, time. Someday Bella Swan would die, by truck, or people, or vampires, or age. It almost killed me knowing, we would be here forever, as long as time went on, we would be roaming the earth. Watching humans go though life, start out young, and then start to age, get married, have kids, and then one-day die. Yet, we were stuck here forever. It made me think more then anything, how long really was forever?

If the entire human population suddenly died out we would still be here, because we really did have all the time in the world. It pained me to know no one in Forks High School thought about death, yet it was so close to them, right there, standing in front of them.

I felt a hand on my back,

"Rosalie," Emmett said softly, I sighed, feeling better,

"I think I need to go hunting again," I said sitting up, he pulled me onto his lap,

"So Bella's on your mind too?" he asked, I wrinkled my forehead,

"How do know?"

"I heard you, downstairs,"

"Oh,"

"So how does hunting sound?" he asked,

"Perfect," I said smiling a little, he smiled back, and stood up, holding me in his arms,

"Emmett?"

"Yes?"

"How long do you think forever is?"

"A really long time," I laughed a little, Emmett walked over to the window, he looked at me, a twinkle I his eyes, oh know, if you was going to throw me out a window and then catch me at the bottom he was dead,

"Don't you even dare-" next I knew I was on the ground next to the woods,

"You know I hate it when you do that," I asked fixing my hair slightly, he smiled,

"That's why I did it," he answered looking very proud of himself,

"You're so childish," I said rolling my eyes, he tilted his head slightly, then I caught it, a smell of bear on the wind, he turned to me, grinning from ear to ear,

"Race?" I put my hands on my hips,

"Emmett did you hear what I just said," he stuck out his tounge,

"You're on," I said, he smiled, and we were off. I ran though the thick woods, only a few feet in front of Emmett, then I realized, where was Emmett? I slowed my running, looking all around, I couldn't see him, he couldn't be ahead of me that much, wait a sec, if he isn't in front of me, and isn't next to me, that must mean he's, oh no. Any moment Emmett would throw me over his shoulder and leave me to cling on his back, this time I would beat him at his own game.

I came to a sudden stop and watched as Emmett came to a stop, almost running into me and falling over,

"That's not fair!" he pouted,

"Yes it is," he still sat there, looking confused, I leaned in inches away from his face,

"Mr. I like to throw my wife out of windows," I stated, he face turned from confusion to shock,

"I do say though, revenge was as sweet as cookies," I said, using a phrase from my favorite book, even though I didn't eat cookies. Then he smiled, an evil smile,

"I'll get you for that," he grinned, I raised an eyebrow,

"Mr. I like to throw my wife out windows is changing to Mr. I like to throw my wife several hundred feet in the air," my eyes winded,

"You wouldn't dare," he laughed,

"Oh would I?"

**Hope you enjoyed this, this, was hard to write, so hopefully you guys will enjoy it! Sorry about the cookie quote, I just had to use it. Well you know the drill; you review, I get all happy and update ASAP. Well see you guys for chapter 12! Bye until then**

**-Haillie**


	12. Complications

**Chapter 11**

**Complications**

"'_Hi,' I breathed, smiling hugely. 'Hello.' His answering smile was brilliant. 'How was gym?' My face fell a tiny bit. 'Fine,' I lied…_"

Everything was perfectly chipper at the Cullen household.

Emmett had gotten into throwing Rosalie literally around, which Rosalie was scarily starting to like. You could always find a dent in one of the leather sofas downstairs, where he had no doubt thrown her onto. The dents go deeper as the days passed. I couldn't sit comfortably to watch T.V. anymore, so I reverted to staying in my own room; much more comfortable.

Since Edward had obviously taken to playing 20 questions with Bella, I wasn't going to bother holding a grudge against her anymore. She knew all about us: how bats and coffins were myths, we were vegetarian vampires, and she was going to find out what the sun did to us pretty soon. Edward was positively smitten with her, and part of me was sad for him, because one day cold and cruel reality would finally hit him.

Everyday, Edward waltzed into the door after school, and every night, he was no longer in the house to keep me and the antagonistic Rosalie company because he snuck quietly, but not quietly enough, out of the upstairs window to go and watch Bella drool all night. It was agitating.

I sat with my head in my hands after school that one day, waiting for Edward to come home. It was pure agony to stare blankly out of the window and have Jasper look at me sympathetically.

Rosalie scared me when she said suddenly from behind me, "You think he'll be OK?" I started, realizing that her elbows were behind my spiky black hair and neck, leaning on the back of my sofa. How the heck did she get in here without me hearing the door creak? I sighed. It didn't take a genius to know that the "he" she was talking about was not either demented Jasper or Emmett.

"You know what, Rose? I really think he will be," I said, feeling the first smile I had worn in days slowly creeping up on me. Rosalie sighed, obviously wishing that I had given her a different answer. "Alice, you know what I mean, now right now." My face probably dragged to the floor, it was that long.

Bella was going to get old and die, if her clumsiness didn't throw her off a cliff or in the path of a dangerous motor-vehicle. "Rosalie." My voice was icy, with a hint of hot, firey warning in it. I knew she had realized I avoided her question purposely. I was getting crabbier than she was.

Deep down, Rose wasn't all that bad. She just had a way of never letting it show often. Edward was our brother, and we were going to help him in whatever way we could. Let Jasper and Emmett stand on the front lawn like statues all day; me and Rose would be better than that.

The front door clicked shut downstairs. Edward trudged sullenly in, mud trailing. It was the first time I had seen him like that for a very long time. "Edward?" I asked tentatively from the top of the steps.

He ignored me completely.

Edward pushed past me and the now angry-looking-again Rosalie, to his room. I could hear the soft click of the wood against the lock, and then another pop when he locked the door.

The loud torrent of 50s music pouring out from the cracks of the door filled the house. Edward was drunkenly singing along. This was depressed Edward. I ought to have saved some caution tape to string in front of his door; this was going to get bad.

He was up to something, playing 20-questions every day with Bella and throwing around our secret as if it were some piece of everyday gossip. It was more than I could stand, seeing how Bella could manipulate OUR Edward this way. If this kept up for much longer, the universe would know that vampires were more than myth.

I sat down with Rosalie after school, waiting for Edward to come home, once again. It was so frustrating, having to watch old reruns on the TV and pretending we didn't really care where Edward was. Rosalie was fidgeting with her purse, cursing more than normal and blaming Emmett for maxing out her credit card. I knew, that on the inside, she was worried about Edward too.

Unwillingly, I glanced again at the window.

No silver Volvo yet. I sighed, agitatedly, and stopped breathing altogether, just to give myself something to do. The smells were abruptly cut off from my nose, but other than that, breathing and not breathing didn't have any other impact on me as I stared out of the window while pretending to watch the TV.

Jasper walked in and sat down next to me, throwing his cold arm carelessly around my shoulder. "Edward's still not back?" he asked, too casually. I shook my head, resting my head gently on his shoulder. Rosalie rolled her eyes, but otherwise ignored this notion.

Suddenly, the slight whirring of the Volvo's ignition shutting off interrupted the silent peacefulness of dusk. It was like the fire alarm had rung; Jasper and Rosalie were on their feet and rushing for the door, but not as fast as me. I had the white door open wide, slamming Rosalie's nose, (I hope it got disfigured), shouting at Edward.

There were none too few profanities, and the neighbors were popping their heads out. Edward's eyes burned with a mysterious fury, and pushed past me without a word, flinging his leather jacket on a footrest before clamoring up to his room. Esmé rushed in, looking worried. "What's wrong?" she asked, looking at Rosalie, who was stuck behind the door, Jasper, looking furious, and me, still screaming wordlessly now.

"Edward," I said grimly. "That's what's wrong."

**A/N: Chapter by Kami. I'm SO sorry for the long, long time between updates! My bad. Writers…block…taking…over…faints**


	13. Balancing

**Hello, once again. Here is yet another chapter of Ladies First. And once again, please remember to review. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, or any of the characters. **

**Chapter 12: Balancing**

**Rosalie's POV**

"BeSafe"

-Twilight 249:12

I tapped my pencil against my chin; I needed a plan to get back at Edward, and Emmett. Edward for endangering the family with the human knowing our secret, and Emmett for throwing me hundreds of feet in the air and getting stuck in a tree, I looked back down at the blank paper in front of me. I didn't feel very creative, and the fact that Emmett kept looking over his shoulder at me wasn't helping.

He told me he was watching TV, but I knew better, he was out to find out my evil plan, or bug me to death. And knowing Emmett, it was probably #2. He looked over his shoulder once again,

"I can see you Emmett," I said, not looking up from the paper, his head quickly returned back to the TV screen as if nothing had happened, yep, he was trying to bug me to death. This was stage one, for unlike Emmett, I caught on to all his little tricks and could see things coming before he was really sure about carrying though his grand act.

He would start by looking at me, stage one, then he would get bored with it and ask me stupid questions, such as "What yeah doing?" and "Am I bugging you?" but it was only the start, ugh, it was going to be a long day. Emmett looked over his shoulder once again,

"Emmett," I warned, he looked back, but more slowly this time, now came the questions, Emmett jumped up from the couch and walked over to me, landing with a graceful thump next to me on the bed.

"What yeah doing?" he asked, pouting a little, what did I say? Men are so predictable. I looked at him, and looked back to my paper, trying to ignore him,

"What yeah doing?" he asked again, I didn't even look at him, just tapped the pencil on the table lightly as I thought of ways for revenge, but Emmett was going to get his answer first, he poked me lightly in the ribs,

"What yeah doing?" he asked once again, sometimes I found it hard to believe he wasn't five, he opened his mouth, in attempt to ask the same question, but I had no desire to hear it again,

"Planning world control," I said, not looking up to meet his eyes, smiling slightly as he seemed confused, I laughed,

"Or I could be planning revenge against Mr. I throw my wife several hundred feet in the air," Emmett pointed to himself with false shock written all over his face, drama king.

"Planning revenge against," he paused, trying to flutter his eyelashes, "me?" I laughed, forgetting the paper, Alice could figure it out later, and I had already planned enough revenge with all my "sock plots" lately. Emmett kept looking at me, false shock written all over his face, I leaned forward kissing the tip of his nose.

"SCHOOL LET'S GO!" I could hear Alice scream from downstairs, I sighed, as Emmett narrowed his eyes, still acting like a five year old,

"Well she is just not cool!" he replied flicking his hand toward the door, I laughed, and he stepped forward, in attempt to kiss me,

"LET'S GO!" Alice shouted again from downstairs,

"Ugh," I said as Emmett eyed the door evilly. I sighed, opening the door and heading downstairs toward Alice, who was tapping her foot against the wooden floor waiting for us.

"Let's go," I said slowly, heading out the door, I would much rather want to stay home with Emmett all day.

And so as we loaded into my BMW, we started off another long, day. And right now, I was sure it couldn't possibly get any worse.

---------------

School wasn't much better, Edward still sat with the human, and for the first time, I really looked at her. But I couldn't see a reason, to love her. I couldn't even see a reason to like her. She wasn't even beautiful! I only look at her long enough to see this, unable to really scan her face before Edward hissed,

"Watch out Rosalie, I'm going to get you so bad," at first I didn't know why, couldn't I look at the human who could destroy us all? But with the look Edward had flashed me, my guess was my thoughts, but I couldn't see anything wrong with them, for they were the honest truth.

----------------

I pulled out the stack of papers from my backpack, setting them neatly on the bed as I looked over them. They were the usual stack teacher's hand back students after a while. I flipped though all of the smiley faces and A+ searching for reminders, notices, and anything my "parents" had to sign. Then I passed one paper that made me pause, it had red ink scribbled all over it, with the grade written clearly across the top, F.

My eyes widened, I had been taking this class for years! I couldn't get an F! This was impossible! Stupid teacher, what did I do? I looked back though the paper,

"Emmett," I said, trying to act normal, I wasn't doing such a great job at that, Emmett looked over his shoulder at me, and soon he was sitting in front of me,

"Rosalie? What is it?" eyes wide, I pointed to the large F printed on the page,

"I-I I got a F," I said, I couldn't believe it! I had gotten all the answers right too! But the F was still printed on the page; I just stared at it like it was going to suddenly turn into an A, or something else.

Finally I tore my gaze off the paper, and turned to Emmett, he looked a little shocked then recovered, a huge stupid grin printed across his face,

"You know Rose," I shot him a gaze, he better not be joking,

"With the right kind of pen, you could turn that F, into a P!" he smiled, proud of his stupid joke. I narrowed my eyes.

I looked back at the paper, this wasn't right, I have gotten everything on the paper correct, and this was a male teacher, Mr. Banner I believe, even if I had failed he would have still given me an A.

Looking closer I noticed the F was written neatly over an A+. Which means, someone changed my grade to get back at me for something, but I hadn't done anything that bad for the past few- Edward. My mind flashed back to a few days ago, the fight on the staircase came into my mind.

I sighed, pushing the papers around until I found the one I had been working on this morning, my revenge plan. Edward was going down. Edward was hunting with Alice right now, the would probably be gone until around 4:00am, I had time, and with the plan I was thinking of, I was going to get Edward so bad.

**Sorry this chapter is so short. But it's getting a lot harder to come** **little plots. Don't worry though; I'm working on it. PLEASE remember to review, even if it's something like "Bad, bad!" or "Good, Good!" please review!**

**Special thanks to everyone who reviewed so far, and don't worry, we are slowly fixing the errors.**

**Remember to point out any you see in the future. **

**Well bye for now, see you guys for chapter 14!**

**-Haillie**


	14. Confessions

**Chapter 13**

**Confessions**

"_Edward in the sunlight was shocking. I couldn't get used to it, though I'd been staring at him all afternoon…_"

Sometimes, I wondered.

For a vampire, time never ran out, and lately, there had seemed to have been plenty of it. A few months back, I would have had no clue that we were going to have problems like Edward revealing all of our innermost secrets that had been kept for three hundred years, (starting with Carlisle), to a human girl named Bella. I would also have had no clue that he was going to fall head-over-heels in love with said girl.

Ok, so maybe I did.

In the months before Bella had come to call at our doorstep, I had a vivid vision that nobody, not even Edward, knew about. Besides Jasper, not a word about it had left my cold lips, because why? I was afraid. Not of the girl, mind you, I had no idea of the important role that she was yet to play in our lives. About the family.

Right now, it seemed like what I had been fearing was slowly coming to pass: the family was drifting apart. Edward was slowly becoming detached from the rest of us, spending the nights out instead of playing cards or watching T.V. with us, to spy on the girl snore and drool. Carlisle worked night shifts, and went to the hospital various parts of the day too. Most of the time, Esmé wasn't home, because she went with him. Rosalie had become shut off from the rest of us, mental block mode, because she too was afraid for Edward.

Emmett and Jasper remained their same idiotic selves, but what about me? What had changed about me? I sat on the couch, looking out of the window, a stack of neatly completed homework sitting in my lap. All of the correct answers stared back at me atop my velvet pants, I was sure they could be nothing but correct. 50 years as a high-schooler did your mind good.

Edward had taken Bella out.

He had said that it would be safer not for him and Bella to go to Seattle alone, so instead, he was taking her to the old clearing in the forest. It was a lovely place, I myself had not visited it in eons. I sighed, looking out at the gloomy clouds. They weren't heavy enough for rain, I knew anyways. The weather would be nice today, it'd clear up. I wish that it wouldn't. That way, Edward would have to come back home.

Way to poop a weekend.

Well, if they weren't going to go to the Spring Dance, it was their problem. Me, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett, on the other hand… I smiled secretly to myself. We were going to steal the dance floor tonight.

---

That night, me and Rosalie were in the large bathroom, the one that Carlisle and Esmé used. We could have used mine, or Rosalie and Emmett's, but Emmett and Jasper were using that one, and mine was "not big enough" for Rosalie. So, here we were.

Esmé had left the many body sprays, lotions, and other doodads to our mercy. I smiled wickedly at the nervous Rosalie sitting on a small stool in the center of the room. "Get up onto that," I commanded briskly, pointing to a taller, more refined chair. It was the kind with the really long shiny metal legs, and a small grey-purple cushion. Rosalie unwillingly agreed, getting up slowly and dragging her feet on purpose.

I swung the baby-blue, one-time-use bib on her, the kind that salons use. "Ready?" I asked. Rosalie nodded, sighing and rolling her eyes. Even though we were beyond mortally beautiful, a little make-up didn't hurt. Besides, her cold skin could use a little color, but I had to be careful because the contrast could be deadly to the outfit.

Picking out a very pale white base, I gently dabbed it onto Rose's eyelids. Then I added a very, very pale baby blue, paler than the sky and water. Mascara went onto her eyelashes, and gently, I rubbed in a little bit of pale pink blush into her cheeks. Dark red for her lips, and a darker red for the liner. As she opened her eyes, I put my hands over my mouth and screamed.

Rose was more perfect than anything that you could have ever possibly seen. Her long, blond hair swirled gracefully around her pale face, and the pale blue seemed nice, contrasting with her ocher-colored eyes. The mascara brought them out, startling but beautiful against her pale skin. The red lips were full and shocking, but it only made her seem more like the incarnation of beauty that all boys that she already was.

She rose uncertainly, like she always did after one of my experimental make-overs, even though she definitely didn't need one.

In the mirror, she smiled, (yes, we could show up in mirrors). "Alice, I love ya, sis," she said. I laughed and took off her bib. Underneath, she had on a long, pale yellow dress that went down just below her knees, with thing straps and a salmon pink ribbon tied around the middle. She had on black stiletto heels. It was "perfect" spelled out in neon letters on her forehead.

Rose had always pouted how it was "unfair" that I got to do her make up but I wouldn't ever let her do mine. I did my own thing, I wasn't like Rose. Anything would look good on her, but clothes tended to be picky with me to look as good as Rosalie did with anything.

As I came out, Rose screamed and hugged me, carefully not mussing up my bright red sleeveless top with the crisscrossing pattern on the back, and my little black alligator mini-skirt. I had on high-heels on my feet. A little bit of round blush on my cheeks, and I looked like the elf that many people said that I was.

Jasper and Emmett came out of their bathroom. I smiled.

They were both in tuxedos, and Emmett offered Rosalie his arm and escorted her down the steps. Jasper smiled at me, and offered me his arm mockingly too. I grinned back and took it, gliding down the steps, watching Emmett and Rosalie whirl a few times on the inside of the door as they waited for Jasper and me to decend.

Out the door, into Rosalie's ostentatious BMW we went, and then we were speeding down the road to the school, the sun glinting in the setting sun.

---

Already, many kids were already there, chatting with each other, loosening up after the tension of the first half an hour or so. A few had already taken snack plates and were ladling bright red punch into cups. I smiled as eyes automatically turned to our quartet as we entered gallantly, not bothering to tone down the entrance. Rose, the incarnation of beauty, with Emmett in the tuxedo, and me and Jasper, the penguin.

A few whistled and sighs could be heard as we separated into the throng.

It seemed like I had made a clearing wherever I went; people tended to back away from me, and whoever brushed against me shivered, probably thinking that I was dropping body temperature or something. The warm air full of the scent of human blood drew my nose, but too much practice held my natural feral instincts back, as I tried to calmly ladle myself some punch.

Rosalie and Emmett had already started dancing, to a fast tango. Nobody dared to approach the dance floor, lest they be put to shame. I smiled, catching Jasper's eyes at the other end of the crowd, and then we were whirling too to the upbeat music.

I felt my shoes clicking against the floor of the gym, with the fresh air outside the gymnasium door still open, where the punch stands were. Some kids were still outside, but soon, they would all come inside to watch us whirl. I felt like a little angel; the feeling of gracefulness when I danced was overwhelming, like I was floating on a cloud as my feet barely touched the floor. I flew, I floated, I dreamed.

Jasper let go of my hand and pushed me gently out and then back in as I spun in to his chest, and then the song abruptly ended with two sharp banjo notes. I smiled at him, and whispered in his ear, leaning up, "I think that we should give the other kids a chance to dance," I joked, half serious. Jasper laughed and nodded, guiding me to the door to watch the festivities. Rose and Emmett got the hint, but didn't follow, and continued to dance the next dance, a hip-hop selection.

As the music played around my ears and into my head, I couldn't help but wonder how Edward was enjoying his day with Bella.

**A/N: Chapter by Kami! Sorry, writers block is squashing what little brain I had left, and I decided to turn Rosalie into an operation Barbie type thing. Also, no humor, sorry about that…**


	15. Mind over Matter

**Hello once again! THANK YOU _SO_ MUCH TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! I'm so glad everyone seems to like this story so much! And don't worry; I'm working as fast as I can on the chapters. I'm glad everyone thought my last chapter was good, good, but short, short. This one will hopefully be longer though.**

**Disclaimer: This is the part where I tell everyone I don't own Twilight.**

**Chapter 14: Mind over Matter**

**Rosalie's POV**

"No -- the opposite. You're driving me crazy,"

-Twilight 300:14

About an hour later, three other couples had finally gotten the courage to come onto the dance floor. I don't think they should feel bad for not looking as beautiful as me, just worried that their boyfriends might dump them to ask me out, poor stupid humans. I hugged Emmett tighter as a slow song began to play. I had no idea how much I had missed simply hugging him, without talking about Bella, or Edward.

I twirled around, and then I felt Alice's eyes burning a hole in my back. Clearly we had over stayed our welcome at this dance, if you could call a gym room that smelled like socks and humans a dance room.

"Let's go," I whispered quickly,

"Okay, let's go," Emmett whispered, He lifted me up in his arms, walked toward the door with Alice and Jasper close behind. Emmett pushed open the tall brown door and walked out into the cool air, it seemed to be almost as cold as me.

Emmett started across the parking lot, everything, for once, was quite. No missing socks, no fighting, and no human. There was only one word to describe the feeling, pure bliss.

I heard the soft click of my car door opening as Emmett gently sat me down in the passenger set. He kissed my lightly on the forehead and disappeared around to the other side,

"Hey why don't I get to drive my car?" I asked, sharply as Alice and Jasper climbed into the back seat. Emmett smiled,

"Because I said so," he said sharply I stuck out tongue,

"And I have a surprise for you when I get home, "

---------

I dashed behind the couch, looking around; making sure Emmett wasn't anywhere near. It had been two days since the dance, and two days since Emmett discovered that he could throw me in the house. I heard Alice giggle,

"I'll get you so bad," I whispered, she laughed even harder,

"You mean right after you get Emmett and Edward?" Alice leaned on her knees, almost falling over from laughing. I crouched, getting ready to pounce and get it over with now, that's when it happened. I felt a pair of cold arms wrap around my waist, then I found myself air born, landing with a smack in a pill of socks. She was also

I jumped up, dashing upstairs, I had to act now, I raced into Edward's room, he was out with Bella, again, I know, big surprise there. I looked around the room, for something, anything, then my eyes landed on the CD collection. I jumped toward them, and inches away before my hands grabbed the CDs and they met their fate, I realized something, Edward, would kill me. I stood up straight,

"Everyone on this stupid planet, remember me as a good person," I said, well, I was clear.

I jumped toward the CDs, grabbing as many as I could, I pulled out everyone I could, putting the empty containers back on the shelf. I emptied every container, only leaving the 70ies music left. I pulled the CDs into a pile. Stage one, complete. I spread the CDs all over the floor until they looked like little tiles, covering it. I smiled, now to get back at Emmett. I leaned over, being careful not to step on any CDs, for then my plan would be ruined, I gently pulled the door open,

"Emmett! I'm over here!" I called, Emmett poked his head around from our room, smiling as he saw me in the doorway, not aware of the CDs that lay in his path, come on, just a bit closer. Emmett stepped forward, getting ready to crouch, that's it, a bit closer now, Emmett, stood in Edward's doorway, getting in the crouch where a small crack was heard, his eyes widened, looking around for what he had stepped on when he saw the CDs. His eyes went blank as he noticed all of Edward's CD collection spread around the room.

"Edward's going to kill you!" I giggled, it was my turn to lean on my knees for support, poor Emmett was still staring at the one broken CD, whimpering, Edward was going to kill me, but hey, I could enjoy my last moment of fun. Plus it's not like Edward was ever here anymore anyways, I would be lucky if I saw him twice a day.

For the human was everything to him now, he couldn't just leave her alone, he had to be with her all the time, and talk about her, and think about her, because it was ALL about Bella. I heard someone running down the hallway, and then Jasper appeared going at lighting speed, his eyes widened just as Emmett's had as he saw all the CDs on the ground.

Jasper had found a lot of entertainment in our little "sweet revenge" fights, and tried to catch every one of them, he even said he should make a book out of it someday. But come on! Who would ever want to read a book about Edward and his human? At least he could think of a more entertaining subject like me.

Jasper tried to stop himself, but he was going to fast, he slid around the corner, knocking over Emmett, (that was probably a first for him) and sliding across the room, killing all the CDs in his path, then I noticed, he was headed for, me. I opened my mouth, still trying to take in all this.

I wanted to burst out laughing from the look on Jasper's face, and then I wanted to start crying knowing Edward would find some horrible way to kill me. Let's see, how can I describe the noise that came next when Jasper crashed into me. Let's see, not crash, not smack, hmm how about this one:

Boom

Yep that describes it pretty well. I was throw against the window, thankfully not breaking it. Jasper had been throw toward the CCD cases, he landed on his side, and we all just stared at broken CDs. Edward was going to kill us.

"GUYS!" Esme called from down stairs, it was almost funny how she had super hearing yet she had no idea what was going on,

"Are you guys fighting again?" she asked, she sounded uninterested and bored with the fact,

"Well, sort of," Alice squeaked,

"Okay, just follow the rule, don't kill anyone!" she called, I opened my mouth, but it took a few minutes to get words to come out,

"We need to something now, I'm going to the bathroom, let me meet him at the door," I said, and we split up.

---3 hours later------

I heard the creaky Volvo pull up, followed by the foot steps walking down the drive, and then the familiar sound of the door opening, and Edward's sent filled the house. I rushed downstairs, almost tripping twice, going at full speed. I saw Edward staring at me eyes wide, then confusion passed his face,

"What no explosions trying to kill me? I did just spend time with Bella you know," I knew, but I didn't care right now, just tried to keep it out of my mind.

"Wait a sec, Rose what's going on?" he asked, his eyebrows coming together and his face becoming slightly mad, of gosh I hope he didn't know,

"Nothing!" I said, giving him my biggest smile I had. He glared at me, crossing his arms,

"Rose, you were counting bathroom tiles, if I know you, you would be planning revenge or world control," he laughed at his little joke, I just scowled, I was in no mood for laughing. Then it hit me, I couldn't believe it; Edward Cullen was in a good mood for the first time in like what? Months?

"I-I was bored," I said slowly, trying to act normal, but I could tell by the look on his face he was already searching the other family member's minds for what had happened.

Then the worst happened, the smallest crack was heard coming from upstairs, a crack from a CD breaking. Edward glared at me, his good mood vanishing,

"Rose," he said sharply, he turned racing upstairs, oh god, please no,

"WHAT!" great, he knew, 3, 2, 1,

"ROSALIE!" right on time, he raced back downstairs, grabbing my neck, looking straight into my golden eyes, his eyes had become a dark brown color, turning black even more every second. Then he relaxed, letting me drop to the floor, and in seconds Emmett was helping me up. Gotta love that guy.

"You know what, Rose,"

"What?" I asked scowling, by the look on his face he had just found the worst was possible to get back at me, and by the look on his face there was nothing I could do about it.

"Since you destroyed my CDs, I have decided I am going invite Bella Swan over to this house tomorrow, and you have to stay here, and be nice to her," he grinned, I didn't even bother replying, knowing there was no use, all I could see were the words floating in my mind, they were trying to drive me nuts, I would have though further, but the words kept floating in my head,

Bella Swan was going to be here all day tomorrow.

**So, did you guys like it? Again PLEASE REVIEW! It took me forever to write this! Remember, "good, good," "bad, bad," "short, short," and "update, update," pick one and review!**


	16. The Cullens

**Chapter 15**

**The Cullens**

"_Hey, Edward!' Alice called enthusiastically."_

-Twilight, 323:9

Oh. My. God.

Edward had to be insane. He was going to take Bella here, to our home, to visit us! Don't worry, I wasn't mistaken, I had seen this coming in my visions. But of all causes, I had never suspected our faithful brother, the one that had committed to a vegetarian diet the longest, to be the cause of it all. He was going to invite Bella _here_. Rosalie had not said anything, but I suspected that she had gone into denial.

The day finally dawned.

Disgusted with myself, I realized that I had thrown my entire wardrobe on the bed, trying to decide what to wear for the occasion. Shrugging, I chose out a turtleneck, only to return again to switch it for a more casual T-shirt that was pink, with letter that said, "IF YOU CAN READ THIS, THEN YOU'RE TOO CLOSE". It was what I generally wore to hunt.

On a day like this, it was impossible to distract myself with the T.V., so I ran out of the front door into the forest, to do a few laps.

On the way back, I sighted Edward's Volvo coming top speed over the bridge, and rushed into the house. "They're coming!" I sang, plopping down into Jasper's lap. Carlisle popped his head around the corner. "I know. Why don't you guys go upstairs? We don't want to scare her." He looked strangely tense, but I obliged. Well, if Bella could date my brother, then she shouldn't be scared of his family…right?

Hiding at the top of the stairs, and trying to remain casual, much to Jasper's amusement, I heard Edward shut off the ignition.

"Wow," I heard Bella say. Up until now, I had not heard her voice clearly. It had a nice ring to it, natural, not fake like some blondes that you heard on T.V. It ruefully made me think of Rosalie, as Edward answered, a smile in his voice, "You like it?" "It…has a certain charm," replied Bella. I grinned, knowing that she would have fallen in love with our house. "Ready?" That was Edward, and then I heard the door swing silently open. "Not even a little bit-let's go." I caught the nervous hint in the girl's voice now.

Wow, and I was supposed to be the most supportive, yet I reveled secretly in having Bella fear us. It was my last vain hope, and even though my visions told me just how vain that hope was, it was that Edward might realize how dangerous this relationship truly was. "You look lovely." The emotion in his voice was too sincere for my ears to bear, and something in me suddenly snapped. Edward was my brother, alone for so long. Here was the girl she wanted, and I was being such a butt.

Downstairs, Edward was introducing her to Carlisle and Esmé. Well, they seemed to like her well enough. Then, the moment that I had been both waiting for and fearing came. Edward's voice said clearly, even though he probably could read my mind from here, "Where are Alice and Jasper?" At that moment, nobody answered, because me and Jasper made our entrance.

I ran down the stairs, with a reproachful look from my adoptive parents, and said enthusiastically, "Hi, Bella!", bounding forward to kiss her cheek. The action was so cheesy that it surprised me, but nothing compared to the rest of the family, and Bella. I read the shock in each and every one of their faces, but at least now Bella knew that at least I welcomed her.

The agonizing scent that came off of her hit me powerfully, but I composed myself quickly. Trying to keep my voice light, I added, "You do smell nice, I never noticed before," which was probably the worst thing to do in a situation like that. Nobody else really knew what to do after that, but then, that's what Jasper was for. "Hello, Bella," he said. I saw the tendons standing out in his neck, sympathizing of how hard this must be for him.

"Hello, Jasper," smiled Bella.

A hint of jealousy stabbed my heart, most surprising of the events today. Of course Jasper loved me, but curiously, a little voice in my head said, "If she changes her mind, oh will I kill her…" My angel shooed away the devil though, forcing myself to let the chips fall where they may, instead of ripping her neck out. Who ever heard of friendship at first sight?

And, then, the rest of the conversation floated out of my head, out of the ears, because Edward had sat down at the piano.

As much as I wanted to witness this moment, the moment where he played the song that he had been so madly composing for Bella, Esmé gave me a look that told me, "Let them be alone, Alice, you'll get to chat with them later," and quietly, I slipped out of the room as the first bars of Edward's beautiful melody sifted out of the keys, resonating through the room. Bella was crying, and it made me want to get out of the room more.

My vision about Bella being a vampire had cheered me considerably, though I did have my doubts about her, probably the effect of Rosalie's pig-headedness. Shaking my own head, and running my pale hand through short black hair, I decided that from now on, Rosalie wasn't going to win me over at all.

"Alice seems very…enthusiastic," I heard Bella murmur downstairs.

"Alice has her own way of looking at things," Edward said, his words strained.

I froze. No, not now, was he going to tell her about the vision? I would _murder_ him if he did; what business did he have sharing all my visions with Bella? But Bella saved me; "And you're not going to explain that, are you?" For a half moment, I was afraid Edward would say "Yes, I will", but it never came. He wasn't going to tell her now.

My shoulders sagged with relief as Jasper beckoned me at the top of the steps.

Edward and Bella would be coming upstairs any minute, and I didn't want to have much more to do with them for the time being. I needed fresh air, though I wouldn't breathe it, it would be nice to get out of the house. I told Jasper so quietly, my lips vibrating with the speed of my words. Jasper's answer was a smile.

I nearly yelped out loud as he scooped me up and made for my bedroom. He pulled aside the curtain drapes, and out of the window we went! He perched on the side of the roof, his eyes riveted on mine. I smiled at him. "Nice entrance," I muttered. Jasper smiled a mouthful of dazzling white teeth, like the kind you see on fashion articles. "Thank you," he said, ignoring the sarcasm in my voice, and hopping to the ground.

The impact was light, and I barely felt it, my arms around Jasper's neck, not wanting to see what Edward was going to tell Bella, I didn't want to be the one to get all responsible if Edward wasn't going to do it for himself. In any case, I felt myself understanding why Edward could like her now, unwillingly being pulled into Bella's little charmed world.

Right now, I needed familiarity. Familiarity right now, well, that meant Jasper, because he was the one who understood me more than anything in the world.

Was it like that for Edward and Bella, even though he couldn't read her mind?

And suddenly, I realized that I truly hoped so.

**A/N: Chapter was by Kami, I'm so sorry for the long, long delay and short chapter that I came up with, but please understand that Twilight was a while ago for me and I don't want to reread it because I already did so about 3 or 4 times.**


	17. Carlisle

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! This chapter is for everyone who had reviewed so far! Sorry, Rosalie isn't taking revenge in this chapter, I tried to fit it in, but it wouldn't work knowing Bella was in the house. But I still hope you enjoy it!**

**-Haillie**

**Chapter 16: Carlisle**

**Rosalie's POV**

"He could exist without being a demon,"

-Twilight 337:16

"Emmett, she's here, the human is in our house!" I whispered tugging at his arm, he ignored me of course, and kept reading his book,

"Emmett!" I hissed, I rolled his eyes looking me in the eye,

"Rose, I really don't see what you have against Bella, she's not that bad," he said looking back to his book.

Damn, now I looked like the biggest idiot. Even Emmett, who would believe me if I said cows were purple, wasn't siding with me on this. How could everyone be so blind, so stupid, not to see that this human, this stupid, foolish, annoying, human, was going to ruin it all? Take everything we had worked so hard to build and spill it all!

I stared at Emmett, mouth wide opened, completely shocked, looking more like an idiot then ever.

"_She's not that bad?_ EMMETT!" I almost screamed, Emmett turned, glaring at me,

"Rose," he said, his voice stiffening,

"The human! She's-" Emmett cut me off, turning away and rolling his eyes. How dare he side with the human! How dare he chose Edward's side then mine, his wife's side! Well Emmett was going down! If he thought Edward's CDs were bad, he had no idea what was coming to him.

Just then I heard a pair of footsteps outside my room, a quite set and I loud and clunky pair. My guess was Edward and the human.

"Rosalie and Emmett's room," I heard Edward say as he moved on, I turned back to Emmett, feeling my face become even more pale then it already was,

"Emmett! The human's in our house!" I repeated, he glared at me again, I pouted, trying to get him to understand, his face softened a little,

"Rose," he whispered softly in my ear, pulling me into his lap,

"But-"

"Rose," he stated again, I let out a sigh, how could he not understand! She was going to take everything we had! She was going to take it and ruin it all! How could anyone not see that?

"Just look at it from Edward's point of view," he started, oh let's see;

Oh! I'm Edward! And I'm hanging around this human to destroy us all! And ruin everything for us! Oh and kill Rosalie!

Well that was easy. I turned to Emmett, raising one eyebrow,

"Look at it from Edward's point of view?" I repeated,

"Look Rose," he started, pausing and looking around the room, "you're being an idiot, just think things though, and you'll see, Bella's not so bad," my mouth dropped open and he sat me on the bed and walked over toward the couch to watch TV.

I couldn't believe it! _"You're acting like an idiot, just think things though,"_ What! Did he think I just like to hear myself talk? I, just, can't believe it. He called me an idiot! I was the only one thinking right! And he calls me the idiot! I turned to look at him, he must have noticed my anger because he face looked sad and upset, but I couldn't have stopped myself if I had wanted it.

That was it, I have been insulted, fought, and annoyed ever since she came, I turned to Emmett, burning with anger,

"Do you even care what I think?" I asked him sharply, trying to hide my burning anger,

"Or are you THAT selfish?" I asked, taking a step forward, he took a step back,

"Rose-"

"Shut up!" I whispered/yelled. Ugh! Don't you just hate selfish people who only think and care about themselves? Something good would happen to someone else and ALL the care about is how it affects them. Man I just hate those people! There always rapped up with themselves and how the look or something.

I heard Emmett creep next to me, pulling me into a hug, almost at once my anger disappeared, I was such a sucker.

"Rosalie," Emmett whispered, resting his head on my shoulder, "It's okay, Bella will be gone in an hour or so, it's not like she can put our family I any more trouble then she already has,"

"Sure," I said rolling my eyes, but Emmett seemed unaffected,

"In fact, I could bet money on it," I smiled, now this I could do, "In fact, I could bet two thousand dollars that Bella won't put are family in any more danger then in already has for the next three months," he said, I could almost hear him smiling form ear to ear.

I turned to look at him, smiling too,

"You know I could bet that she would put our family in more danger in the next few months, by two thousand dollars," I said simply, and yet here I was living in terror that I would become dead meat after breaking the CDs, and then what did I do? I went and bet with Emmett that Bella would ruin it all. I just knew Edward would be so happy-dorky about the whole thing.

"Your on," I heard myself whisper, I'm an idiot.

"And hey," he whispered, I turned my head to look at him, "Alice says there is going to be a big storm tonight, and-"

"Baseball," I finished for him, I didn't mind the sport, and hey, it would be nice a good game after a Bella filled day, Emmett gave me his big stupid grin,

"Of course," he said, "I'll even kick Edward's butt for you," I laughed slightly, but I was pretty sure Edward would do the butt kicking; I could tell he still had the CDs on his mind. I relaxed; feeling better knowing the Cullens could still do things together without Bella.

Words could not describe how, happy I felt, knowing Bella would be gone for the whole night. Hey, Edward might hunt me down but it was Bella free, and at this point, I couldn't care less. I was in deep water already; why not go all the way?

"And maybe" Emmett paused, smiling to himself "Bella can come," he whispered, my eyes widened,

"What?"

**Hehehe, I love the ending, sorry it's so short, and again, sorry, but no revenge in this chapter. A lot of people are viewing this fan fiction but almost no one is reviewing. :( The more reviews the faster the updates….**

**Please Review**

**Sorry these next chapters are going to have little to no revenge plots. :( **

**The main plot of the book is coming, fast, but don't worry, I have something else planned…. evil laugh**


	18. The Game

**Disclaimer: I definitely could never own a perfect novel like Twilight. It is beyond my comprehension.**

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY for the_ immensely _slow update. Cough, it is all my fault. (Yes, Haillie could agree with that ). Writer's block completely took over. The funny part was, it left me on my other story that hadn't been updated in a month, so it got worse on this. That's why this chapter probably totally sucks, and also the reason for such a delay. (Also because I am a lazy and procrastinating writer).**

**Chapter 17**

**The Game**

"'_Come on in, Edward.' I breathed a sigh of relief when Charlie got his name right…"_

I threw the white and red baseball up high into the air. It soared into an arc and with a thunk, landed satisfyingly into the palm of my outstretched right arm. I allowed the hint of a smile to play across my cold, white lips, observing the skies and hearing thunder roll in.

Lightning flashed across the sky, our ceiling for the night. It crackled like a thousand bullets as another roaring boom of thunder dominated the skies. It was my favorite type of weather, gloomy nights. There was no sign of even a sprinkle of rain…looks like my soothsaying was coming in correct tonight.

Carlisle had just marked home base. He was starting out at a leisurely pace, a human pace, toward where second base was going to be. I twirled the tiny ball on my index finger, and slapped it into my right hand. I was nervous, and not afraid to admit it. Something bad was going to happen. It wasn't a premonition, I could just feel it. Edward bringing Bella to one of our games was ridiculously dangerous.

"Being paranoid again?" a voice whispered into my ear.

I jumped a mile. Jasper had his large hand on my shoulder. I glared stonily at him with my amber-colored eyes that matched his. "No, I am not being paranoid." "Well, then, are you going deaf? You can hear Edward running toward us right now." I was startled that I hadn't even realized.

After thinking for a while, I just couldn't come up with a good come-back, so I just said, "Well, at least I'm not a gender confused cross-dresser." A look of confusion split Jasper's face. "Huh?" He was so cute when he was confused. That meant he was cute all the time, because Jasper was always confused.

I pointed to Rosalie, who was sitting on an outcrop of rock that was the umpire's mound. She looked like she was sucking her thumb, rocking back and forth, and was wearing Emmett's ball socks, baseball cap, and a big, baggy T-shirt. Jasper raised an eyebrow. "Where is my camera?" I handed it to him without a word. "Thanks!" He rushed off like a kindergartener to take a picture of Rose.

I sighed.

After Jasper had taken his pictures and Rose had whacked him over the head with a baseball bat, I threw my baseball to him. We tossed it back and forth at a moderate speed, for vampires at least. Carlisle passed me, having just marked the third base.

Through all of this, it was still Bella's amazing smell that hit me first. I turned to see her and Edward standing at the other end of the field, with Esmé, Emmett, and Rosalie going toward them. I began to run, only allowing my toes to barely brush the ground. Bella was gaping at me. As I hurtled to a stop, I said to them, "It's time." A rumble of thunder boomed overhead to emphasize my point.

"Eerie, isn't it?" said Emmett. I pushed him. "Let's go." I grabbed Emmett's large hand and we ran back into the field. I felt Bella's eyes still burning into my neck. Esmé was acting as Bella's host. From what of their conversation that I was able to snatch, I got the point that Bella knew we were all cheaters.

I was positioned on the pitcher's mound, holding the ball tightly in my pale hand and feeling the familiar rush of excitement as the game was about to begin. Emmett let his bat woosh through the air several times. "Show off," I muttered. "All right!" Esmé said. "Batter up."

That was my cue. I stood ramrod straight on the mound, letting my senses take over. I clutched the ball in both hands next to my waist, letting it linger lightly at my fingertips. When I felt that Emmett would least expect it, I flicked my wrist, letting the sinew do the work. Sure enough, I heard the resounding smack as the ball found home in Jasper's hand.

Jasper threw it back to me, and I easily caught it. I let a large grin flicker across my face before my wrist suddenly flicked out again. This time, Emmett somehow managed to hit it. Oh well, it's no fun when they can never hit the balls I throw.

The game continued to progress like all of the other games that I had ever played before, until the familiar blackness began to swim in front of my eyes. "Oh no, not a vision." I felt the vision more than saw it. The musty smell of forest, the excitement pounding in my veins, the exhilaration of running. All at once, it was over. "I didn't see-I couldn't tell," I whispered. "What is it, Alice," asked Carlisle. I swallowed and forced myself to answer him.

"They were traveling much quicker than I thought. I can see I had the perspective wrong before," I murmured. Jasper leaned over me, looking like a mother bear with her cub. "What changed?" he asked me gently. "They heard us playing, and it changed their path," I replied, feeling guilty for a reason that I couldn't explain about this whole thing. All of us glanced at Bella, hopefully faster than she could notice.

"How soon?" said Carlisle, turning to Edward. "Less than 5 minutes. They're running-they want to play." Edward scowled. "Can you make it?" Carlisle asked him, looking at Bella again. "No, not carrying-" Edward paused abruptly. "Besides the last thing we need is for them to catch the scent and start hunting." "How many?" Emmett asked me. I thought that I knew why he wanted to know that before I answered.

"Three," I answered tersely.

"Three!" Emmett scoffed. "Let them come!" He flexed his muscles and cracked his knuckles. I sighed. Emmett was Emmett.

Edward was telling Bella to take her hair down. She obeyed. "That won't help," I couldn't help but add softly. "I could smell her across the field." "I know," Edward answered, sounding frustrated. I could tell he was hinting for me to be more positive, but I was only stating the facts as they were, and they weren't pretty to hear.

After that, Emmett hit softly and Edward sat out of the game, his eyes alert and swiveling all around the field, never leaving Bella, the prey's, side. All of us were risking this for the human, I realized. Somehow, me and Bella were friends. Somewhere along the line, we had called a truce and crossed the line to becoming allies, friends.

The only person who seemed to mind was Rosalie, who kept giving Bella looks that would have scared any vampire.

My senses were all alert, searching the forest with eyes, ears, smell. They were close, I could sense it. Something bad was going to happen, though I kept trying to tell myself that it was no big deal, that it was not my fault.

Something bad was going to happen.

**A/N: Please review, even though I have been very bad.**


	19. The Hunt

**I'm back! Thank you all SO much for all the reviews! Again, there probably won't be much revenge for a while, since were getting into the main plot of the book, but don't worry, I still have plenty planned. SO sorry for the long update, it was all Kami's fault.**

**Disclaimer: I keep forgetting to put these up, but, just for the record. I don't own anything. **

**Written by Haillie**

**Rosalie's POV**

"They emerged one by one from the forest edge,"

-Twilight 375:18

I sniffed the air; the strong smell of a pack of vampires was close. I turned my head to face the edge of the forest, and almost on command a male entered the clearing. I wrinkled my nose, pushing back my long hair to get a better view of the vampire that had entered the clearing.

I couldn't really find the words to describe him, let's see, he was tall, dark, and ugly. Yep, that fit pretty well, and by the looks of his eyes something told me he didn't like animal blood.

Another man entered the clearing, taking lead, showing he was the leader, wow, he was ugly too, even though he was much prettier then the first one he still held a plain look, that could only be described in my book as "butt ugly."

Finally the third and final vampire entered, but this one was female. I suddenly felt pity for her, having to live with vampires, the most beautiful creatures in the world, looking like that.

But as she came closer I could see it wouldn't matter to her, because she was just as ugly. Her fire hair was too bright for her pale skin. It was tangled, uncared for, and was full of branches and twigs, this was clearly an example of someone who had no idea what hair spray was.

As they came closer I noticed how far from manners they were. They walked cat like, snooping around the ground like we were their prey. I glanced at Emmett, if they even touched me, Emmett would kill them all in a second. And as I looked closer, I noticed their eyes were all a rusty sort of red. Great, now we have to go into "save the human mode" wouldn't want to miss that.

Carlisle, Jasper, and Emmett stepped forward to meet them. I stood my ground; for I refuse to talk with butt ugly vampires.

"We thought we heard a game," the leader said in a soft tone, "I'm Laurent, these are Victoria and James," he said, nodding to the two behind him. Something was strange about Laurent, something was wrong about this whole thing. I just couldn't place my finger on it, until I turned to the first one, James I believe his name was, he was standing there staring at Bella.

Normally I wouldn't have cared, knowing food was on his mind, but I was still slightly shocked, he rather look at a human, then well, me.

"I'm Carlisle. This is my family, Emmett and Jasper, Rosalie, Esme and Alice, Edward and Bella," I smiled slightly as he said my name, trying to be polite. But I still felt upset by the fact he had included Bella as one of our family members.

"Do you have room for a few more players?" Laurent asked, idiot, why can't he just go away, this was the first time I had with everyone in months.

"Actually, we were just finishing up." I smiled in pride, that's right, the ugly gang can't join, "But we'd certainly be interested another time." I felt my eyes grow wide. WHAT? Ask the uglys to stay, with US? I crossed my arms, there needed to be like a pretty people right's law.

"Are you planning to stay in the area for long?" I sighed, looking at the ground, living forever with uglys sucks.

"We're headed north, in fact, but we were curious to see who was in the neighborhood. We haven't run into any company in a long time," I almost rolled my eyes; by the way James was looking at Bella I think company was translated into snack. But by the way they looked, who could blame them?

"No, this region is usually empty except for us and the occasional visitors, like yourselves," I sighed, this was just getting sad, the last time we had run into Vampire that stayed at our house for a while was Jasper.

"What's your hunting range?" Laurent asked casually, asking where other vampires and a human where they can eat, I have no comment.

"The Olympic Range here, up and down the Coast Ranges on occasion. We keep a permanent residence nearby. There's another permanent settlement like ours up near Denali," Carlisle stated, Laurent leaned back slightly,

"Permanent? How do you manage that?" Let's see, we don't eat neighborhood.

"Why don't you come back to out home with us and we can talk comfortably?" Carlisle asked, no! No! "It's a rather long story," UGH! He just HAD to invite the ulgys to our house.

The two other vampires looked surprised, probably had no one invite them anywhere before.

"That sound very interesting, and welcome," He smiled a toothy grin, "We've been on the hunt all the way down from Ontario, and we haven't had a chance to clean up in a while," The fact that they had just pasted though Forks and hadn't found any food was a sad fact, ugly and stupid.

"Please don't take offence, but we'd appreciate it if you'd refrain from hunting in this immediate area. We have to stay inconspicuous, you understand," Carlisle explained carefully, I hope he too had caught on to their stupid ness.

"Of course," Laurent said, "We certainly won't encroach on your territory. We just ate outside of Seattle, anyway," he laughed, he didn't seem to have a sense of humor either.

"We'll show you the way if you'd like to run with us -- Emmett and Alice, you can go with Edward and Bella to get the Jeep," Carlisle casually added.

I sighed, I couldn't believe I was thinking this but I rather ride with the human then the three uglys, and without Emmett too. Then James let out a low growl, did he not just here Carlisle say "no hunting"? Guess he was stupid too.

"What's this?" Laurent turned around, looking surprised, what he thought was happening I'll never know, but if he couldn't guess someone was about to hunt he was more then stupid, I believe that would make him a loony.

I looked back at Edward who shifted, pulling Bella closer to him, James just shifted in response.

"She's with us." Carlisle's voice began to harden toward James, why that guy would hunt when there were good looking vampires out to protect it I don't know. Notice I said six; you can count me out,

"You brought a snack?" I wish; I could use some blood right now. Edward seemed to get even tenser, snarling harshly. Laurent stepped back, from us, where he should be.

"I said she's with us," Carlisle corrected, would that make them super loonies?

"But she's _human,_" Laurent protested, I took a step back toward Edward, why thank you caption obvious.

"Yes." I now turned to Emmett, who had his eyes hooked on James. James relaxed, but kept staring at the human.

"It appears we have a lot to learn about each other." Laurent said smoothly, taking a glance toward me,

"Indeed." Carlisle's voice matched his even tone.

"But we'd like to accept your invitation." His eyes flicked back to Carlisle, "And, of course, we will not hunt the human girl. We won't hunt on your range, as I said."

James shot Laurent an angry glare, full of shock and anger.

"We'll show you the way. Jasper, Rosalie, Esme?" he called. I stepped forward, trying to block the view of the human. I didn't like her, but if she died, well, let's just say I wasn't ready to have to live with depressed Edward forever. The others slowly backed out of the forest, but everything was quiet until they were completely gone.

James snarled, Victoria looked shocked, and Laurent looked stressed, and if I were him I would be stressed too. Carlisle turned to James and Victoria,

"Would you not like to come to out house," James smiled a wicked smile,

"No thank you, I have something else to take care of," Victoria nodded in agreement, and then they were gone. Now it was our turn, I snarled, Esme and Jasper looked shocked, and Carlisle looked stressed. Guess we were more like this coven then though. Laurent opened his mouth to speak but Carlisle cut him off,

"Let's go," and we shot off toward the house.

And from that moment I knew that Bella would put our family in more danger then I thought possible, and I knew then, Emmett owed me, and I knew then, I had won the bet.

**He, he, I luff this chapter. SO sorry this took forever to update. Thank you all for the reviews! You guys known the drill, you review, I spend 3 hours writing the next chapter and then go scream at Kami to update. See? reviews really do help. :)**

**-Haillie**


	20. Goodbyes

**Chapter 19**

**Goodbyes**

"_I reached swiftly between the mattress and box spring to grab the knotted old sock that contained my secret cash hoard..."_

-Twilight, 392:4

Emmett's jeep, like a huge red, shining monster rearing up out of Bella's house's driveway, stood at a halt and surrounded by darkness that only Bella's human eyes could see. To me and Emmett, who stayed in the car, it was darker, but not pitch black. Everything was almost as clear as it was in the daytime. We sat stiffly in our seats, tense and nervous. My fingers twitched as I smelled, listened, and glared intensely into the night, even trying to taste the very air around us.

The engine turned off, and all of us sat in the car, silently, but in this situation, it wasn't enough to make any of us uncomfortable. "He's not here," Edward said, sounding strained. "Let's go." That was Emmett's cue. I heard the rattling of the jeep's harness as he helped Bella get out of the bonds that held her down. "Don't worry, Bella," he said, trying to be comforting but just sounding like a very brawny Santa Claus. "We'll take care of things here quickly."

Bella had tears, big, fat, human tears, rolling down her cheeks. I looked pointedly away, denying that I would be embarrassed, but deeming it as the fact that I wanted to give her some privacy about these kind of things. "Alice, Emmett," said Edward's voice, imperial and breaking me out of my thoughts. Me and Emmett melted into the night, to scan the grounds. My ears were perked for sounds of the tracker, and yet, they were also trained on Edward and Bella's conversation.

Soon enough, I forced myself to concentrate solely on my task, knowing very well that the Tracker could not harm me and Emmett to a fatal degree, but one mistake by us could very well be the end for Bella. Closing my eyes, I reached out with my hearing and smell into the darkness. I forced myself to detect any tremor of anything that lived, the pulse of blood. Only a scavenging raccoon, though I suspected that Bella's father wouldn't like the sight of the trash cans the next morning.

I began to run, satisfied that everything was alright. Back at the house, I took a car and slipped into the seat, hearing the satisfying click of the seatbelt as it fell into place inside the holder. The squeak of the wheels as I backed out of the large garage at full speed raised my anticipation to be back with the group. My duty tonight was to protect Bella's life, and I was not going to neglect it.

As soon as I was on the same, straight road as Edward and Bella, I shifted my hand slightly and the bright white headlights flickered on. They were blinding, but I was better and could see around them. From up ahead of the car, through two layers of glass and the several yards between Edward and Bella's car and mine, I suddenly heard Bella's piercing scream. It nearly made me swerve into the woods, and that's something for a vampire. I shuddered and forced myself to keep driving. She would be alright…she was with Edward, after all. Right?

I could sense him. The dirty, evil presence of James the Tracker. He was running, but just out of range, a few miles behind, so that Edward couldn't read his mind. I smiled grimly, turning off onto our driveway after Edward. He was a clever one.

For dramatics, Emmett tucked Bella to his chest. I didn't know what Edward thought of that: his expression gave nothing away. However, even now, it was all I could do to keep from laughing. Emmett was treating Bella like a prized football, which was really quite amusing. He ran her through the door at top speed, and me and Edward came in at the same time.

Me, Edward, and Bella exploded into our house, into a large, white room. All of my family were already there. Laurent, the leader, was also there. Emmett was growling. I didn't like where this was starting. Laurent had never done anything to us. He could hardly be of help if Emmett went ahead and tore him into pieces.

"He's tracking us," Edward said, seething at Laurent. "I was afraid of that," said Laurent. He looked almost afraid…and sad.

Quickly, I darted around the vampires and human in the room to Jasper. As for Bella not to worry, I spoke too fast for her to comprehend into Jasper's ear. "Come with me upstairs, we need to get some sort of bag to put our luggage into." We sprinted up the steps, Jasper's hand around mine reassuringly. In my room, I reached deep into the walk-in closet full of designer clothes and pulled out a large, brown bag. In it, I put a few of my clothes, and a few others for Bella, since I suspected that she would be needing more of that.

Then, thinking, I stuffed in the toothbrush that I never used and a few other things in, just in case. Jasper crammed in some things too. The sound of Esmé and Bella coming into the hall was our alarm bell. I ran down the steps, swinging the leather bag over my shoulder as I went. By the time that Esmé had dragged Bella in view of the bottom of the stairs, (I helped a little), I was already waiting there.

Carlisle handed Esmé a tiny silver cell phone. Then he turned and gave me one too. This had all been settled before, I knew exactly what they were for. Communication, of course…but in this case, it was a little more complicated than that. Rosalie was glaring at Carlisle. I had never seen her this angry before, but Bella had done that to her. Silently, I hoped that someday she would put her jealousy aside and join me and Bella, because the three of us could have a lot of fun together when all of this was over.

"Alice, Jasper-take the Mercedes. You'll need the dark tint in the south," Carlisle said to us. Me and Jasper nodded at the exact same instant. "We're taking the jeep," he said. A stricken and slightly guilty expression had crossed Bella's face, as Carlisle continued to ask me, "Alice, will they take the bait?" Incredible practice had taught me how to do this correctly. Closing my eyes and concentrating, I relaxed my body until nothing moved to give more energy to my mind. Blackness swam for an instant in front of me until an image of James chasing our bait down the road in the midst of night stole my mind.

When I opened my eyes again, everybody was staring at me in anticipation. "He'll track you. The woman will follow the truck. We should be able to leave after that." My voice was certain, but inwardly, I was praying that I wasn't wrong…because if I was, I would never forgive myself for the rest of the eternity that I would live.

"Let's go," said Carlisle. I realized that now everything was settled, the plan would fall into action. There was no reward for wasting time around here.

I pointedly cast my eyes downward and gripped Jasper's hand tightly as Edward swept Bella up in a sweet embrace. They were frozen in that stance for the shortest time, and yet it seemed to last the world for them, their eyes locked and transporting some kind of hidden meaning that I understood all too well, and yet one million words could never explain correctly. Edward looked…like he had before Bella had come as he walked away, as if he had died in 1901 as he should have.

Jasper looked away as Bella's tears streamed down her cheeks endlessly, like rivers of doom and sorrow.

Silence issued, this time, enough to make us all uncomfortable. The ringing of Esmé's cellphone broke the silence. It was up to her ear as soon as it rang. "Now," she said. Rosalie pranced out of the front door without looking at anybody, and Esmé brushed Bella's cheek as she walked by. "Be safe," she whispered, the same phrase that I had heard Edward repeating to his beloved all-so-often.

Me and Jasper stood there, waiting. It got to the point where I was praying for the phone to ring, when it buzzed into the palm of my hard, stony and pale hand. I brought it to my ear, even fast to me, probably in the same millisecond that it had rung. "Edward says that the woman is on Esmé's trail. I'll get the car," I explained to Bella and Jasper, snapping the phone shut easily and slipping into the shadows.

I started up the ignition of the Mercedes as soon as I was in it, and backed it up into the driveway so that Jasper would have to be out in the open alone with Bella for the shortest time and distance possible. I shut it down quickly, for fear of attracting attention. Leaving Jasper and Bella alone was a bad idea, I knew it, especially since Jasper was the youngest vampire amongst us.

Well, I wasn't like my family: I trusted in Jasper. Besides, I figured that he would make Bella feel much better.

**A/N: Please review, or no more story!**


	21. Impatience

**Hey guys:)**

**This chapter was hard to write, so please review.**

**Well, enjoy!**

**Written by: Haillie**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Chapter 20**

Impatience

_"When I woke up, I was confused,"_

"Left! Esme! LEFT!" the box with wheels did a sharp turn, making the poor wheels screech and truck rock back and forth. I grunted,

"YOUR OTHER LEFT!" I screamed. There was one turn for either miles and Esme missed it! Esme let out a sigh as she turned to face me,

"Rosalie, calm down." she replied simply, I took in a deep breath, but I couldn't help it as anger filled me. I turned my head to looked back at Esme,

"Calm down?" I hissed, "Calm down! Esme! There is an ugly vampire chasing us and you say calm down!" Esme shrugged and turning away from me, I couldn't believe it! She was taking this lightly! My cookies! Was she insane?

"Rosalie, Rosalie, Rosalie," she muttered harshly, oh crud, the motherly side was kicking in. "I know this isn't about Victoria, it's about Edward and Bella isn't it?" I knew it wasn't a question, but rather a command to spill everything.

"No, it isn't. The human doesn't mean anything to me," I lied, the human meant everything, and now we were going to be killed because of the human. Would it kill her to smell like everyone else?

"Yes, Bella does," she carefully placed her hand on my shoulder, "tell me," she added calmly. I rolled my eyes; I shouldn't have to tell her why I was angry about this. She should have seen it all along, how Bella was going to ruin it all. Expose our secret, so we could ever escape. And it was all Edwards fault. I should have kept my mouth shut, but I couldn't help but mutter to myself.

"It's all Edward's fault." Esme titled her head,

"Why do you think so?"

"Why do I think so? Esme! He told Bella out secret! He told her everything about us! And now, thanks to him, we are going on a Vampire chase! She has ruined everything! And when we get back to Forks, she is going to spill everything to her little minons!" I growled. But Esme seemed unaffected,

"Why do you think Bella would give out our secret?"

"Because she can! She can tell the world! And she will, she's only waiting from the right moment. If Edward would just change her everything would be fine! But noooo! He just has to endanger this family!"

"Rose, do you want to know what I think?"

"No."

"I think Edward is knows this, he has considered this. Don't you think? He loved Bella too much; he doesn't want to see her in pain. He doesn't want to watch Bella struggle with being a vampire. It's very hard for us; you know that as well as I do. And it's the small with Bella, she trusts us. She wouldn't tell out secret. Because she doesn't wan to hurt other people, us."

"Temptation is good, but giving in is better," I muttered, Esme rolled her eyes.

"Relax, everything will work its self out. I'm sure we can come up with another subject besides Bella and Edward." I rolled my eyes as I pressed my face against the window, listening the horrible engine chunk with every move.

"Don't worry Rose, I'm sure well come up with something to talk about soon."

---- 2 hours later ----

Esme and I still sat in quiet. Not daring to talk to each other. There was nothing to talk about; so we sat in quiet, listening the patter of the rain. I let my mind wonder back to the entire hunter thing problem. As much as I tried to come up with a solution, I couldn't. There seemed to be no way to solve this problem, in fact the only thing I could conclude was that this entire thing was the human's fault.

I pondered on this a while longer when my thoughts turned to the wild red head, the one from the ugly club. I giggled softly, I couldn't believe that idiot was still following us! Even with this mega slow car, that couldn't even go 60, we seemed to outrun her, lead her way. I knew the plan would lead her away from Forks for a while! But not as long as it did, I just couldn't believe the stupidity in that- wait a sec.

"Esme," I asked slowly, her head quickly shot to mine, "do you smell the ugly any more?" I watched Esme's face as it turned to a strange confused expression.

"The ugly?" I felt my eyes grow wide.

"The red head," I corrected myself,

"Why call her the ugly I mean-"

"Don't ask." quiet once again filled the truck, and finally Esme broke it.

"I haven't smelled her in a while, come to think of it, I haven't smelled her for hours." Esme added quietly. Then it dawned on me.

"Wait a sec, if you didn't smell her, and I didn't smell her, and we haven't seen her for hours that means, uh-oh, turn the box with wheels around!" Esme's face once again became confused looking,

"The box-"

"Don't ask." I added quickly. I needed to watch what I said more. Esme rolled her eyes, it was very out of character for her but by the way I had been acting I couldn't blame her one bit. The truck screeched as Esme turned it around at full speed and headed back to fourth, to look out for the human's dad. Which was equally annoying.

Another wave of quiet passed, and we didn't start talking again till the familiar "The city of Forks welcomes you" sigh was in sight. It didn't know what to expect in Forks, except a blood-thirsty vampire and hopefully the two thousand dollars Emmett owed me.

**Sorry, I know this wasn't my best chapter. But I hope you review anyways :)**


	22. Angel

**Disclaimer: We don't own Twilight. Obviously. Where would we get that kind of genius when we lack the brains to do so?**

**A/N: I am really, really, really sorry for the atrociously slow update. I assure you, it was not for an explainable reason. Except for writer's block, (sorry Halo, I know you hate that phrase. I overuse it, I admit.) I hope this makes up for it, as it is my favoritest chapter in Twilight  It's so sweet! We're thinking of doing a sequel, (ahem, a take on New Moon). If you want it, please keep your fingers crossed!**

**Chapter 23**

**Angel**

"_Where I floated, under the dark water, I heard the happiest sound my mind could conjure up-as beautiful, as uplifting, as it was ghastly…"_

-Twilight, 452:2

I could smell his fear.

It was not so much as in a literal sense as in the sisterly sense. I had lived with Edward too long, and I knew his insides as much as his perfectly chiseled face. He did a very good job in not being an open book with his feelings, but this time, even if he had not been showing every emotion so clearly in his face, I would have known.

I knew, I understood.

If Jasper had been in the position Bella was possibly in now, then I knew that I was a goner. I would not have been able to run like Edward was now. He ran like a lion, even faster than usual, his face set in a twisted mask of pain, worry, and untainted determination.

The dance studio loomed, up ahead, the impending doom. I swallowed, hard. I knew what could be waiting for us in there. I knew how hard I would take it, and I knew how much harder Edward would receive the blow. Carlisle pushed open the door. I took a deep breath, watching Edward intently. Then we stepped over the threshold, greeted by the cool blast of air conditioning, even when the dance studio was closed.

The first thing that hit my nose was the scent of blood. It was so powerful and utterly overwhelming that I missed a step and staggered. Carlisle was undaunted. Dots swam in my vision as I fought to control the burning thirst that ached deep in the back of my throat, threatening to overwhelm me.

"No. Not Bella…"

The only thought that crossed my mind. "No. Not Bella. It wasn't possible. Not her."

She was bathed in a pile of her own blood, looking broken and lying spread-eagled. The sadistic vampire turned, his eyes wild with thirst. Edward roared, snarled with fury. The sound was very impressive. I doubted that I could have done better.

And then the tracker used his last possible weapon: his teeth, his ransom. He bent very close to Bella's hand, sharp teeth exposed. Edward froze, his superhuman mind debating, watching. And then, he decided that he didn't care. He stepped forward, and James slashed Bella's hand open.

And then, somehow, it was all over. Emmett and Jasper were dragging James away, (he was putting up a good fight, but he knew it was over), and Edward was bent brokenheartedly over Bella's mangled form.

"Bella? Bella! Answer me, please!" he pleaded. I bit my lip, holding back my own cries of pain at the sight of her, the blood scent completely forgotten for now. "Oh no, Bella, no!" Edward moaned.

From the next room, the sounds of Jasper, Emmett, and James' struggle could be heard, the sharply clear sounds of bones snapping. A high keen, which was muffled rather abruptly. "Bella, please! Bella, listen to me, please, please, Bella, please!"

Edward was brokenly begging now, his head bent. He would have been crying if we could, and I would have been too. "Carlisle! Bella, Bella, no, oh please, no, no!" Now, Edward was sobbing, and I was too. The bloodlust was back, but the pain of resisting it was not as bad as what my heart was feeling.

Carlisle was expertly pressing against some of Bella's more serious wounds. Suddenly, Bella's body snapped. It was alert and tense, and she cried out in pain. "Bella!" The joy in Edward's voice was overwhelming. I felt myself smiling widely, impossibly widely.

"She's lost some blood, but the head wound isn't deep. Watch out for her leg, it's broken" was Carlisle's verdict. I sighed in relief. She was going to be ok. Bella was alive. She's ok. My brain managed to get that much through.

Edward howled with rage, and in that howl, it contained so many pent up feelings: nervousness, worry, heartbroken sorrow, fury, uncontained wrath. Carlisle ignored this, and poked Bella softly in the ribcage. "Some ribs too, I think," he remarked.

"Edward." Bella's first word. I snapped to attention.

"Bella, you're going to be fine. Can you hear me, Bella? I love you," said Edward, sounding giddy. "Edward," she said again. I smiled at her, she was slowly opening her eyes. "Yes, I'm here." "It hurts," she said, her voice cracking. My smile faltered. "I know, Bella, I know…Can't you do anything?" he turned to Carlisle.

"My bag please…" he replied. He turned to me. I must have been wearing a pained expression, because he said, "Hold your breath, Alice, it will help." "Alice?" Bella muttered, sounding anguished. I wanted to kill her pain so badly, so badly that it hurt. But there was nothing that I could do for now.

"She's here, she knew where to find you," Edward replied for me. "My hand hurts," whispered Bella. "I know, Bella. Carlisle will give you something, it will stop." "My hand is burning!" Bella suddenly shrieked. She was writhing in undisturbed agony on the floor now, dying herself in the redness of her own blood. I squeezed my eyes shut, tried not to breathe, and concentrated on controlling the anguish she was making me feel.

Edward's expression was frightened again, now. "Bella?" he said uncertainly. "The fire! Someone stop the fire!" Bella shrieked again. My eyes widened. No. James had bitten her. The words worked their way through my mind.

"Carlisle! Her hand!" Edward barked. "He bit her." The disgust was so obvious in Carlisle's voice that I felt ready to do some tearing up of James myself. Edward stopped breathing for a moment. "Edward, you have to do it," I finally choked out. I walked closer, and brushed the teardrops out of Bella's eyelashes.

"No!" bellowed Edward, as I had expected. "Alice…" moaned Bella. I pursed my lips. The venom had to be extracted quickly. "There may be a chance," Carlisle agreed slowly to my proposal. "What?" Edward said, Carlisle being the last person in the world he would expect to take my side on this kind of matter.

"See if you can suck the venom back out. The wound is fairly clean." Carlisle poked at Bella's head, trying to ignore her thrashing. "Will that work?" I sounded strained, like my heart was being squeezed. "I don't know. But we have to hurry," was Carlisle's reply. I felt a moment of sheer panic seize me.

"Carlisle, I…I don't know if I can do that." Edward sounded pained, glancing at us and then back at Bella's contracting body. "It's your decision Edward, either way. I can't help you. I have to get this bleeding stopped here if you're going to be taking blood from her hand." "EDWARD!" Bella screamed, the sound enormously loud.

Her eyes cleared, focusing on one thing, and one thing only. Edward.

"Alice, get me something to brace her leg!" said Carlisle. I left before I could hear more, searching among Carlisle's things. Finally, I found a half-circle shaped piece of cool metal. I wasn't sure what it would be for, but I knew it was about the right size to hold Bella's leg to the floor.

I picked it up, (it was amazingly light), and took a few panicked moments to find how it hooked to the ground in any way. Then I proceeded toward Bella, and pinned her leg down.

Edward had done it. Bella was peaceful now, but I braced her leg anyways. Edward was looking immensely proud, slightly disoriented. I felt proudness swell in my heart too, just looking at him. He'd finally found love.

"Edward," Bella barely whispered, though it was audible to our superhuman ears. "He's right here, Bella," I whispered quietly back. "Stay, Edward, stay with me." "I will," he replied, his voice still strained. I thought I detected something else in there, though…triumph.

"Is it all out?" Carlisle asked. "Her blood tastes clean. I can taste the morphine," Edward replied quietly, modestly. "Bella?" Carlisle questioned for a second opinion. "Mmmmm?" "Is the fire gone?" "Yes. Thank you, Edward," she sighed. "I love you," he answered. The truth in his voice was painfully obvious.

"I know," Bella breathed back. Edward was laughing now, chuckling with relief. "Bella?" Carlisle said again. Bella's features were graced with a small, impatient frown. "What?" "Where is your mother?" "In Florida," she replied. I was surprised. What?

"He tricked me, Edward. He watched our videos." She sounded something close to indignant. "Alice." I swiveled my head. "Alice, the video-he knew you, Alice, he knew where you came from." I froze. Ice shot through my body. _James knew me? Is Bella still delirious from the pain_? But deep down inside, I knew that it wasn't true.

"I smell gasoline," she remarked.

"It's time to move her," Carlisle said in a warning voice. "No, I want to sleep," Bella complained. I stifled a laugh. "You can sleep, sweetheart, I'll carry you," Edward assured her. He lifted her up swiftly but gently, bridal style. It looked so _right_, Bella lying there in Edward's arms and snuggled warmly into his chest.

"Sleep now, Bella," Edward whispered in her ear, brushing aside a stray strand of brown hair. I smiled a small half-smile, looking at the two that so obviously belonged together. Then I gazed back at the wreckage. Hmmm…I could have a little fun, playing with excuses for this one.

**A/N: I hope that makes up for the long absence. (Don't worry, I know that it can't possibly. But I tried…) Just to say, I will be typing the epilogue, but it won't be the epilogue. It will just be another chapter. Halo's going to be typing an epilogue that we made up in Rosalie's point of view. Well, she made it up. But we agreed on this a long time ago. It'll be funny, we promise **


	23. Author's Note

NOTE:

Yes, I am aware that we skipped two chapters in the middle. One, that was an accident and a misunderstanding. Two, Angel is a much better chapter anyways  Sorry for those fans who liked those chapters! Besides we're adding on an epilogue at the end. And I mean, those two chapters are just about the trick and the waiting, basically…

Sorry, anyways.

-Kami

Haillie's Note:

Okay, first things first:

Why we didn't update: I was being stupid, (I seem to do that a lot, I know) and I convinced myself . . . well lets not go into that. Long story short, we probably wouldn't have ever update again if it wasn't for forevermagik. You can bow down to her later. But were back! waits for happy cheering

2nd, skipping the chapters: Both of us were having a VERY hard time writing those chapters for some reason. So we just deiced to skip them. We will probably add them later, all depending on what you think my friends.

3rd thing: Yes, we are thinking about writing New Moon in Rosalie's/Alice's POV. But again, depends on what you think. Which you call tell us by pressing that little review button, or email it to us.

4th thing: I beg of you, No more "Bella is blond!" reviews. They are driving me insane! Both of us know about the mistake, and have been reminded about it many, many, many times. Let's just pretend that never happened, shall we? We will get around to fixing it soon, but we barely have time to update! So please, just wait.

5th thing: I thrive on reviews. Both of us do. I know we have been very mean and confusing, but if you review, I can promise a quicker update, and a longer and better chapter. We really do love you all!

Last thing: Since my copy of Twilight is in the hands of one of my friends right now, my update might take a little while. But when it does come, it is for forevermagik, because she got us updating again. WOOT!


	24. An Impasse

**I know I said I would update soon . . . sigh but then I broke my finger, and life got dramatic.**

**Thanks for reviewing anyways though. )**

**If you guys hate me now though, remember to tell me in a review! D**

**Yes, I _do_ need reviews to be happy.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Twilight. But I don't. I wish I had a billion dollars. But I don't. But I do have some pocket lint . . . if anyone wants to trade . . .?**

**Rosalie's POV**

**Chapter 24**

**An Impasse**

_"If you're waiting for me to be on my deathbed, I've got news for you! I was just there!"_

_-Bella Swan _

_Twilight PG 475_

**_For forevermagik_**

**I** tell you, having your husband, the man who promised to love you, side with you in all fights, and-- in my case-- stick around forever, then, to go after a vampire that could kill him to save _the human_. Was bad enough.

But as soon discovered, not having any of your family members call, email, snail mail, or anything for three days, six hours, twenty-seven minutes, thirteen seconds (I swear I wasn't counting) was even worse. Not to mention being stuck in the house with the world's most freaked out Mother was not exactly how I picture my week to go.

But I guess I didn't have a chance for a good three days. After all, the three days twenty-seven minutes and thirteen seconds started out with Esme and I in the human's bushes while "protecting" her father. And ended rather differently. Or, if you're a person who likes detail, it ended with Esme trying to cry on my couch and me in the corner, eye twitching and cousin-- I mean, hoping that they would come home soon.

But they didn't. Until the phone rang, for the sixth time that day. Esme and I were in our usual positions when the evil little thing rang, but we were for to smart to be tricked this time. Or, so we thought.

You see for the past three days the phone had been ringing off the hook. It started with a single salesman. Who for some unknown reason decided he _would_ sell toilet paper to us. And after several visits form the idiot, and thousands of phone calls Esme snapped, and bought a single roll. And then the trouble really started, then they _all_ came.

All eighty-five salesmen that lived in Forks, all ready to sell us toilet paper. By the time the phone had rang that trusty day I was about ready to hang myself with toilet paper.

By the time the answering machine had clicked on Esme and I froze with shock. The familiar voice of Sam the salesman, or Bob, Fred, George, Joe, Smith, Mitch, or Linda did not sound though the small device. Instead the tiny bell voice of Alice sounded for the first time, rambling on about something. And in seconds the phone had turned from the Cullen's house most hated to the best thing on earth.

In seconds Esme and I have jumped for our spots in my room and made a beeline for the door. Any feeling of regrets, sadness, or worry completely forgotten. And the only thing on our minds was _that phone_. The shiny white phone I had given Jasper as a birthday present a few decades ago. It was quiet ugly; to shiny with big buttons and giant grey numbers that were hard to read for even my eyes. But for some reason, the phone had become _the _family phone. And now my mind was set. I_ would_ get that phone.

Esme raced down the hallway, a hair in front of me until I grabbed as much of her hair as I could and pulled with back. As predicted her head whipped back and took the lead. A heard a small motherly growl escape her lips as she tried to push me aside, and why Esme was so worked up appeared in my brain. I was between a Mother and her family, a suicide mission. But my pride couldn't let her wind this one. I kept racing down the stairs until I reached the landing, where Esme pushed my against the wall and hopped the banister.

Again, I grabbed he hair and yanked her back heading into the living room . . . Before realize our horrible mistake.

**The End. **(Just kidding, I'm not _that _evil)

It took a minute to finally settle in my slow brain, but it clicked when I saw_ it. _Everything else was in check, Alice was still rambling on the phone, (_remember they were running at vampire speed) _And I was ahead of Esme. But everything else was bad.

Thousands of rolls of toilet paper lined the walls, the carpet, the rug, and table, couches, TV, everything. Even a few toilet paper roll sculptures decorated the middle of the room. Creating a horrible death trap for anyone who tried to knock it over.

For those of you who have never been in this sort of thing, let me explain. You see, after buying so much toilet paper from each salesman so we could have peace, (it was a good idea at the time) it was just stacked up in the living, room with no real use. I mean, we won't use it. But as hours and days passed, and the toiler paper rolls were soon just thrown into the living room. Creating such a trap so if one roll was moved, the entire structure would crumble.

Now the bad part? The small cradle where the phone was kept was empty, and small beeping from the phone was coming deep inside the toilet paper's wrath. And if one roll was moved, and everything came crashing down, the phone would take hours to find, even with vampire abilities.

I felt Esme's cold glare turn to me,

"First one to knock a toilet paper roll down is killed," she muttered,

"Deal." I agreed, and in seconds Esme and I both headed into the toilet paper roll maze to try and find the phone.

As I wound my way around roll after roll I saw it. Sitting happily on top of a mound of toilet paper, still beeping gently. An as I listened even more closely, I could hear Esme at the other end of the room, still slipping around. If I had an evil laugh like Emmett I would have been laughing evilly, in front of me sat my prize.

"So anyways," Alice concluded, closing her rather long message, "call me back later, but I'll be busy visiting Bella, so maybe in three days or so?" I jumped, trying to grab the phone before she hung up, and at once the phone slid into my cool hands I quickly clicked the talk button,

"ALICE!?!?!" There was a moment of quiet before Alice's small voice answered,

"Rosalie? Are you okay? You sound like Esme drugged you!"

"Hey!" Esme yelled, "I did not!"

"Anyways, Edward killed James, James bit Bella, Edward save Bella, Bella in ER. Edward mad. Bella wants to be--" I growled in frustration, I didn't care about the human and Edward yet, I wanted to know about my idiot of a husband.

"Rosalie wants to know about Emmett!" I screamed,

"Ugh," Alice scoffed, "Just ask him yourself," I could hear the phone being handed from person to person before . . .

"Rose?"

"Emmett!" He was okay! I smiled the phone, doing my own little happy dance.

"Rose! It was a _great_ hunt! Edward got him! I helped of course though. But then the---"

"You helped." It wasn't a question. If my husband was about to tell me he helped kill a vampire then I would----

"Yeah Rose!" Emmett broke my chain of thought, " Of course," I could picture the idiot rolling his eyes and pouting his lip, "Well, anyways, like I was saying Bella was like---"

"You killed a vampire." Idiot.

More quiet.

"Uh Rose?" his voice had become more quiet, less excited from when he first started to speak.

"Yes?"

"If I answer this truthfully will you kill _me_? And that means no, well you know, for---"

"Yes." He knew the drill.

"Then I didn't even go _near_ that thing!"

"That's what I want to hear." I grinned. Hey, what I didn't know didn't hurt me.

"Okay!" he added, his voice becoming happy again, "I'll be home in two days at max! I can't wait to see you! I'll buy you flower or something too. I know you're mad at me for not calling." he had been married to me for to long. "But I'll make it up to you. Trust me! I promise I'll pick something up for you and then----"

I hadn't noticed, but in the few seconds I had been talking with my husband Esme had been making her way though the toilet paper, until she happened to trip, starting a chain reaction. And in less then a second I was surrounded by the white rolls, the phone, lost in the piles and piles of rolls.

And even though Esme and I spent the next three hours looking for that darned phone, Emmett was still on the phone line, making sure I wasn't _to_ mad at him for the thing he didn't do. (Cough chase after James cough)

And even though it seemed hopeless as I was surrounded by toilet paper rolls, I couldn't help but know somehow deep inside, it was going to get better.

**I spent a few hours writing this, with very bad writer's block. And somehow I came up with the toilet paper rolls. Lolz. I hope you enjoyed it; this was _very _hard to write. **

**I know this chapter might seem a bit rushed in places, but it _was_ going to be two chapters, I was trying to fit another short plot in like the sock or missing clothes plot. But since Kami didn't want to do those to chapters I couldn't use my idea, but hey, the toilet paper worked just fine I guess. :)**

**And even though you guys probably hate me for not updating forever--- if you review I'll love you forever. 3**


	25. An Occasion

**A/N: KAMI: Wow, it's been what, three, four years since I updated? Sorry, I keep being too lazy to go downstairs and get my copy of Twilight. So, if you go to Stephenie Meyer's website and click on Twilight, there should be "outtakes" there. My version of the epilogue, told in Alice's POV, mainly goes off that, but there will be some variations as I'm not using the "real" book.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight.**

**NOTICE: This will not be the last chapter as it is in the "real" Twilight. Halo will be posting an original epilogue after this in Rosalie's POV!**

**Chapter 25**

**AN OCCASION**

"_What have you done to me?"_

-Bella, TWILIGHT OUTTAKES

"When are you going to tell me what's going on, Alice?" Bella complained.

I grinned deviously. "Be patient, you'll see."

I pretended not to notice the definite pout on Bella's face as I faced straight forward in her truck, pushing the aged motor to the max. The old senior truck Bella was fond of didn't make sense to me: why have this when Edward was constantly bugging her about buying a fast car?

It was a nice day out, even for vampires. No sun, but it was not raining and the clouds were picturesque. Bella seemed to notice it too, because she stared out of the window, seemingly transfixed. The smell of her blood was wafting through the car, but today my self control could never have been better. It was almost pleasantly tempting.

Knowing that Bella was edgy because I had taken her for a girl's day out without any explanation whatsoever only made what we were planning all the more fun. The shoes were gorgeous, though admittedly not Biviano's, which I had been hoping for, but knowing Rose, she'd still complain. Hmm.

"Alice, are we going home now?" she asked out of the blue. "Yes," I replied, smiling. "But Edward's not there." I found it extremely amusing that Bella needed my brother like a drug: it was sweet, but sometimes it became funny. She frowned, which was to be expected, and said, "Where is he?" "He had some errands to run." "Errands?" she said, sounding confused. "Alice, please tell me what's going on!"

I grinned, recognizing her pleading tone. "I'm having too much fun," I declared.

After a bit more, we had arrived in front of the house. I dragged an unwilling Bella up the stairs and into my bathroom. Rosalie was waiting, smiling behind a pink chair and with our entire stock of beauty supplies spread about her. "Sit," I told Bella. Rosalie started dragging a brush through her hair. "I don't suppose you will tell me what this is about?" Bella hopefully asked Rosalie. "You can torture me, but I'll never talk," Rosalie replied softly, the whole "be nice to Bella" thing a little new to her.

Then, I took out a nice shampoo and went to work on Bella's hair. Her hair was thick and full, so we didn't have many problems there. Then I sprayed in some cucumber detangler and went through the process again. Finally, we were able to get through her hair without pulling clumps of it out every time.

I hefted a blow dryer, confident.

My confidence began to slip when for every dry strand, there was a sopping wet one in Bella's mane of hair. Bella was smirking, and I was determined to have my fun. "She's got an awful lot of hair," Rosalie said, sounding nervous. "Jasper!" I called, "Find me another blow dryer!" I was so not going to give in.

Jasper came in with Esme's blowdryer and another one, looking amused, and started heating up Bella's hair too. I smiled at him. He smiled back. "Jasper…" Bella said. "Sorry, Bella. I'm not allowed to say anything." I shot him a look that clearly said, "you better not". He ran out as soon as everything was dry, most likely because he couldn't stand the smell of Bella's blood and girl stuff combined.

"What have you done to me?" Bella wailed, horrified. I promptly ignored her and went on to fetch the rollers. "My hair can't be convinced to curl," she warned me. I smirked. This was one department that she couldn't outsmart me on. I dabbed on our secret cream, and started threading her hair with the rollers.

"Did you find shoes?" Rosalie asked, her voice thick with tension and implications. I sighed inaudibly. At last, the moment of judgement. "Yes—they're perfect," I purred, managing to sound satisfied. Rosalie nodded, seeming convinced. "Your hair looks nice," Bella pointed out. I smiled slightly at Rosalie, looking pleasantly bemused, said "Thank you." And smiled!

"What do you think about make-up?" I finally opted, not wanting to ruin the moment of truce. "It's a pain," Bella muttered. We both ignored her. "She doesn't need much—her skin is better bare," Rosalie stated my thoughts. "Lipstick, though," I said. "And mascara and eyeliner," Rosalie contributed, "just a little." Bella sighed, obviously annoyed beyond reason. I giggled, hyped up and excited. "Be patient, Bella. We're having fun." "Well, as long as you are," she grumped sarcastically.

I was thrilled: everything was going by plan. "Let's get her dressed," I said, barely concealing my excitement. I scooped Bella up, (had she always been so light?), impatient to show her the dress, (which was wonderful, of course).

"What do you think?" I chirped, hoping that I was suggesting that I wasn't going to take no for an answer with my voice.

Bella's expression clearly stated that she was overwhelmed, whether in a good or bad way I couldn't tell, so I waited anxiously for the fireworks. "Alice," she finally wailed, "I can't wear that!" I felt a slight plunge in my stomach. "Why?" I asked, sharper than I had intended. "The top is completely see-through!" I was happy again. "This goes underneath," Rosalie said, sounding slightly amused.

"What is that?" Bella sounded forlorn. "It's a corset, silly," I told her. "Now are you going to put it on, or do I have to call Jasper and ask him to hold you down while I do it?" Told you, I wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"You're supposed to be my friend," she snapped. "Be kind, Bella," I finally relented. "I don't remember being human and I'm trying to have some vicarious fun here. Besides, it's for your own good." Her expression clearly stated that she disagreed, and she did bumble a lot as we got the dress on. The final product?

"Wow," she breathed. "I have cleavage."

"Who would have guessed?" I chuckled, feeling elated. "Don't you think this dress is a little too…I don't know, fashion forward…for Forks?" At last, she's catching on!

"I think the words you're looking for are haute couture," Rosalie declared. "It's not for Forks, it's for Edward," I said, unable to keep that part of the secret still. "It's exactly right."

She looked shocked as we took out the rollers and every single strand of hair was formed into a perfect ringlet. We did her up, and I painted in her eyes. I grabbed the shoes, and held them up for Rose to admire. "Perfect," she gasped. I can't remember the last time that Rosalie has said that.

I tied on the shoe with a nice full bow. The cast…it didn't exactly compliment the outfit, but it did seem like it was a touch necessary for the outfit not to look like it was wearing Bella and not the other way around. "I guess we've done what we can," I said, shaking my head. "You don't suppose Charlie would let us…?" I left the question hanging in the air, glancing at Rose. "I doubt it," she replied. I sighed.

A scent hit my nostrils. "He's back."

"He can wait," I decided. "There's one more important thing." And I lifted up light, light Bella again and carried her to my room, and eagerly set her up in front of the full length mirror. "There, you see?" I egged her on.

Bella was transfixed with her reflection. I smirked to myself. Of course, we would have done a very good job. "Okay, Alice," she smiled. "I see." "Don't forget it," I warned her, referring to her low self esteem when it came to Edward.

"Turn around and close your eyes—and stay out of my head—don't ruin it!" I called down the steps. Cautiously, I wandered at human pace down the staircase until I could see Edward, and then I flaunted down with reckless abandon. I sat down with Rose on the piano bench, smiling from ear to ear. "Can I look?" Edward asked, sounding extremely nervous.

"Yes…now," I said, deciding not to torture him today.

The expressions on those twos' faces made it worth all the time that it took to get Bella done up, (granted that it was fun). I've never seen Edward look so utterly…in love. That's stupid, considering that he's never been in love anyways, but there's no other way to describe how his eyes glowed, how Bella's face flushed.

"Alice, Rosalie…_thank you_," he finally let out. I chuckled, feeling proud.

He tucked a freesia into Bella's curls, and bent down to kiss her. "Watch the lipstick!" I warned, not wanting it smudged onto Edward's lips, (woah, is that a scary thought). "Are you ready to go?" he asked us. "Is anyone ever going to tell me what the occasion is?" Bella complained. Edward laughed. "She hasn't guessed?" "No," I giggled, delighted. Bella scowled. "What am I missing?"

Esme came in and took a few quick snapshots of us.

"We'll see you there," I called out the door as he carried her away.

Getting me and Rose faster was a much quicker business. What with our vampire reflexes and all, we were done within fifteen minutes. "Shall we?" Jasper asked, a mischievous glint in his eye. I hugged him. "We shall."

Our arrival into the gymnasium was probably equal to a small bomb being set off. All heads turned our way, (though I couldn't blame them, seeing the ethereal beauty that Rosalie was decked out in), and an unearthly hush descended upon everybody.

Jasper took my hand, and Emmett took Rosalie's. We twirled gracefully into the middle of the dance floor. I laughed, only low enough for Jasper to hear. We were flying, and I felt like an angel. It was wonderful to dance, if not to our full extent, then to some of it. I was barely aware of all the watching people, only aware of the thrill of the dance and of Jasper's arms around me.

And then Edward and Bella came in and were twirling too, Bella laughing and looking like Edward was the only world that she ever wanted.

It was wonderful, simply wonderful.

**A/N: Please review!**


End file.
